A Trapped Sakura
by Kurai-Tenshi of Doom
Summary: Sakura is the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and Li of the Li's. What happens when Li's father kills off all of Sakura's people and she's placed as Syaoran's whore? And why is the cold-hearted Li being so nice to her? RR
1. Li's and Sakura's

A Trapped Sakura

By: Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Author's Note: Howdy y'all! Please RR and I really hope you love it! Oh yeas and- REVIEW, OR MY FLYING MONKEYS OF DOOM WILL GET YOU!!!!! Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, lawyers smell.

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

"Sakura! Come on!" a timid Tomoyo Daidojii (Kno that's NOT spelled right) poked her raven-haired head through the door of the temple. An eighteen-year old Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom swiveled to meet her friend's anxious eyes. "I'm sorry! Were you meditating?" Tomoyo sounded terrified at having disturbed her friends' concentration. Sakura sighed. "It's okay. I wasn't really getting anything anyways." Sakura shrugged her slim shoulders and stood, the pain from kneeling on the hard, wooden floor shooting up through her legs. They wobbled momentarily, but she easily re-caught herself. She gave Tomoyo a smile that could warm any heart. "Why do you need to see me?" she asked, thin lips forming each word perfectly. "Oh um... That sakuras' are in bloom, and I figured you might like to see them." Tomoyo's slim fingers clung to the wooden side of the door tightly.

She desperately hoped her friend would say yes. "Of course! Let's go!" Sakura was excited to be able to skip out on her meditation. After all, she never got future visions in this temple. As she strolled to the door, she peeled off one layer of her ceremonial kimono and shook her hair out slightly. The warm, honey colored, shoulder-length hair fell on her shoulders with grace. Tomoyo had coal-black hair that was slick and shining, and it tumbled down her waist with abandon. It curled slightly at the ends giving it a touchable look, whereas Sakura's hair merely bordered her face. Tomoyo had deep; glittering, violet eyes were crinkled in a smile at the humor of her best friend shirking her priestess duties. Sakura, in turn, had smooth, deep emeralds for eyes that resembled more of the jewel than actual orbs that they were. Both girls were tall and slim, with dreamy curves and full breasts.

Sakura was slightly taller and more muscular than Tomoyo due to her extensive training in martial arts. She was the Head Priestess of the shrine in the Kinomoto Kingdom, and her visions of the future made her very powerful. Tomoyo always watched her younger friend's back and was vowed to always protect her. Sakura wrapped an arm around her friend. As they exited the shrine Sakura mentally told herself not to trip over her robes, and thankfully, she didn't. Both girls walked into the fluttering cherry-blossoms and the bright sunshine laughing.

"Syaoran! Come!" Syaoran Li flinched at the power in his father's voice. He approached his armor-clad and sword-clad father reproachfully. He bowed to the King of the Li Kingdom respectively as was accustomed. "Yes Father?" he asked, playing ignorance, his eyes still closed, still bowing. "Syaoran look me in the eyes. I don't trust anyone who won't." his father boomed indignantly. "Sorry Father." Syaoran apologized. He raised his head to meet his father's fiery eyes. The gaze that was rumored to shrivel the soul of any warrior.

This had no effect on Li. He merely stood taller. "What am I hearing? You will not go and fight for your country, your people, into battle?!" his voice held all the authority it should for the ultimate ruler of China. Li, the crown prince, had never accepted his role. "Li! Why is this? It is the last resistant force from the Barbarians!" his father seemed truly shocked. "Father, war is for warriors. Those who revel in land-snatching and blood. I therefore consider myself not to be a warrior that cause. I rightly cheer for China, and my people, if this is what they desire, but my current concern is the chores around the castle. I have many things to do, and such a lost cause is not for me." The king looked down to this boy before him with amber eyes of burning gold, and passion for his choice just as strong of a blaze.

Solders around them were turning to stare at their normally terrifying king being told off by a twenty-year old boy, his son. The king, noticing this, drew his sword, long and glittering, from its' sheath. Holding its heavy length in front of Li's face. Li's eyes remained calm, his fury still bubbling. His features remained their usual, hardened, cold unemotional, calm that he'd possessed all his life. It was rumored whoever could make him laugh was an angel. His chestnut-colored messy, unkempt, bangs feel into his eyes, but he made no move to clear his face. "Li, I love this sword as much as my country. Many men have died upon this blade." Li remained clam. The king held in his pride at having a son (it was almost scary) that could be so…. unfeeling towards everything. That poker face would never crack. "My son." The king's voice held as little emotion as his son's. In a swift, terrifying movement that made many soldier's gasp, he had the sword above his head, and was raining onto Li's head.

The prince was doomed! But- CLANG! In a feat of almost super-human speed, Li had drawn his two daggers in his belt (one on each side) and used them to block the blow. His strength was a brick wall. The king smiled sneakily and withdrew his sword. He plunged it into the ground, and the hilt was practically glowing in the lantern light on the bleak battlefield. "You can fight. You are a far better warrior than I. why do you not fight this battle?" he'd caught him. He knew it. The soldiers waited, breath baited. "Because I do not believe in the cause." The answer left much to be desired. The king attacked again.

"The cause is protecting China. Do as I say!" the voice was crippling in its' power. Li looked around him. He never went back on what he believed in. but perhaps….. He grabbed the hilt of the sword, and ripped it from the ground, in a spectacular display of strength. His father smiled; glad he'd beaten this insolent boy. Li gave him a dirty look, one to frighten a man to a puddle from behind the hilt. "You will pay Father. Mark my words." His eyes were as dangerous as his re-sheathed daggers. The king merely smirked. Only he could hear the threat, over the cheering of the thousands of soldiers. 'Mark my words Father... you insolent pig of a king. Japan is not your enemy. I am.' Li's thoughts were dark, like the rest of him.


	2. A Vision of War

A Trapped Sakura Chappie Two:

YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've gotten 8 reviews!!!!! 8!!!! I can't believe how much people liked it!!!! Oh, I love you guys' soooo much!!!! I hope I responded to everyone, and I hope you'll all love this stuff!!! Oh, yes, for those of you who love Tomoyo and Eriol as much as I do, I may be putting out a ficcie for them soon, so keep yer eyes peeled!!! K, luv you all soooooo much!!! BUT KEEP REVIEWING MY FLYING MONKEYS ARE GETTING BORED!!!!! K, hope you like it!!! Disclaimer: I already said it, I don't own them, because if I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this now would I? Huh? Yeah that's what I thought!

"Toya!! Call father now!! I'm getting another premonition!!" Sakura commanded, normally clear eyes darkening as the vision crept into the borders of her mind. Her lean, tall, dark-but-still-handsome brother, leapt up on her command. He raced as fast as his long legs would carry him, through the park coated with cherry blossom petals. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand, attempting to calm her now shaking friend. Sakura's form went rigid as the fabric of reality slipped from her fingers and she was dragged inside a corner of her mind that she could never truly reach any other time than now. The visions were fast, blurred at first, but then they became startlingly clear.

As Sakura's head stopped spinning long enough to realize what she saw, a long scream rang shrilly from her lips wrenched from a place of deep agony un her soul, a place that most never have to feel. But poor Sakura was feeling it one as she eyed her homeland, burning, sakuras everywhere aflame…. She felt her soul being ripped apart as she saw a bloodied Toya collapsed onto the bloody ground, appearing still. Her father sword drawn, fighting with a man she didn't recognize. From the light of the flame and haze of blood that was the massacre of her beloved people, she could barely see the two men. They were only two-hand reaches away, but nothing became clear to her. No sounds of battle, no smells, merely the sight.

She gasped, heart dying as her father slumped to the ground in exhaustion. The man that had fought him so tirelessly did something then that rather confused her. He knelt down beside her father and grabbed his hand. Everything about his posture suggested remorse. He kissed her father's hand, a respectful gesture, and one of Sakura's small hands went to her mouth in her shock. He seemed to whistle and a horse galloped to his side. The man took one last look to her dying father before he swung onto the horse. As he turned to leave, she saw the seal of Hong-Kong on the horse's side….

As Sakura fell to a delusional, sobbing mess onto the soft grass beneath the tree her brother and Tomoyo had been resting at, Toya returned with Fujitaka, Sakura's father and the last of the noble king's in Japan, knelt to her side. "Place her in her room. We shall ask her what she saw when she awakens." He seemed guarded, and almost darkened. For his completely white hair (although not from age, he was still quite young) and pale skin, that was truly saying something.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura could hear her voice being called. Her father's face swam before her vision. "Father?" she questioned. She'd had plenty of premonitions before, but none had ever done this to her. "Sakura, tell me what you saw!" her father seemed urgent. This confused her slightly as she pushed herself up onto her elbows in her bed. She was able to recall the premonition and tell her father. He looked upset. She didn't exactly blame him. Her feelings felt torn and broken. She knew her clan were peaceful, and had never fought before. They were the most powerful magic-weavers in the entire world. Their shield that guarded their village had kept all invaders out. Until the evil Hong-Kong king had decided to attack all of Japan. Now they were the only free clan left. All others that had not sworn allegiance to the king were destroyed.

As Sakura's senses came back to her she realized Tomoyo and her brother were also in her room. Tomoyo looked concerned, and Toya looked very grim. "What shall we do father? The Hong-Kong ships have been spotted. They will be here by morn." Toya stated exactly what Sakura hadn't wanted to hear. "Gather every able-bodied man and meet me in the front of the village prepared. We have hidden behind our shields through past wars that have not concerned us; now we shall show we have the bravery others claim is impossible for us to achieve." He stood from Sakura's bedside, and beckoned Toya and Tomoyo out. They both left, bowing politely. Fujitaka turned back to his daughter staring at him through groggy eyes. "I suppose the prophecy is finally coming true. But no one ever mentions all the hard-ship one goes through. He seemed about to cry. Stealing himself, he pulled a small amulet from his pocket. On a fast inspection, it looked like a small, winged key. He slid it over her neck with a few magical words. She recognized them as a heavy sleeping spell. "What-" she cried as she felt her father's spell upon her. It pushed her into a world of never-ending black.


	3. Chains and Soft Beds

  
A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Three

Author's Note: Whew. Finally got a new chappie up. I've been working on all my other stuff, but your nice, yet slightly infuriated, reviews got me frightened and motivated. So here it is everyone! Oh, yes, sorry for the cliffie. I was REALLY tired that night. Okay, so stop threatening me! And here's this crap: Disclaimer: Catch me on a good day, and I'll tell ya' X)

Enjoy the madness.

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

"Sakura! Oh, please wake up!" the urgency in Tomoyo's voice slightly confused Sakura. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her whole world began to spin. A dungeon. She was chained to a wall in a dungeon, with her best friend in the whole world directly across from her. She wanted to cry out, scream, but the rest of her mind was still not functioning yet. Her body began to quake as her sense of what had happened hit her hard. "T-Tomoyo? Are we where I think we are?" she asked, voice a choked rasp. She barely recognized it as her own.

She heard her friend's chains clanked as she nodded her head. "Yes. But Sakura, dear, are you okay?" the concern riddled her friend's normally sweet voice high-pitched. "Yeah. I just hurt." She assessed a quick damage report, and found nothing wrong. Besides a lot of scrapes, bruises and aches, she was fine. "Are you okay?" she asked, glad her voice was working slightly better now. She just needed to use it. "Just a titter (my friend got me addicted to that word, damn her! Just kidding, love you Sarby!) banged up." She sounded optimistic almost. "Are we in…? China?" Sakura dared to ask. "I think so." Tomoyo said quietly. "I woke up a day ago, and I know that the guards are speaking Japanese and Chinese. Thank Kami we took time to learn the cursed language." She added a slight sigh in her voice. Sakura was shivering now.

The cell they were in was dark and dank. The dust and dirt in the sir seemed to stick to her lungs and made her choke out a weak cough. "Oh, my poor Sakura!" Tomoyo wailed sympathy for her friend overwhelming. "It's okay Tomoyo, I'm fine. Like you said, just a little banged up." She gave a weak smile she knew Tomoyo couldn't see. There was a very small window high above them that was barred like the front of the cell and small amounts of sunlight barely reached the stone floor.

It allowed Sakura to just be able to see her friend's form. "Tomoyo, what of my people? What of Father and Toya?" her questions seemed muted, she wanted to know, but dreaded the answers. "Toya got away. Your father…. The King… was killed. I'm so sorry Sakura!!! I fought just like you showed me, but there were so many of them!" a soft sob ruptured the girl's apology. "Tomoyo, don't apologize, please. None of this is your fault." Sakura let her head fall onto her chest. "How long have we been here?" she asked again, fighting the horrible stabbing of pain her heart was feeling.

Her father's happy face flashed before her eyes. She pushed this away. "A few days I think. I've only been conscious a few hours. There're guards that come in and check on us. In fact they should be back soon." She added, dread in her voice. Just as he said this, the door clanged open. In stepped two guards of the Chinese Army. They were evil looking men. They gave the two girl's looks that made Sakura cringe. "They want a servant girl. In the kitchens'. We'll be takin' the black-haired one. Maybe, if you do us a favor, we'll give ya' some water." Guard number one laughed. His coal-black eyes flashed at the implied definition. Sakura wretched.

He stepped up close to her, and placed one grubby finger on her cheek. She did the first instinctive thing that came to her. She extended her mouth and bit his finger. He yelped, and moved to slap her, but her chained foot met his groin with a screeched response from the man. he stepped back clutching the area. "You bitch!" the second guard shouted.

He moved to get around the second guard, but Tomoyo spoke up. "Take me now. Don't touch her, and I'll give you on trouble." She held her head high. Both guards looked to her. "Pleasure dearie." Guard number two mumbled as he moved to unlock her chains. "Tomoyo! No!" Sakura shouted, knowing she couldn't survive without her friend. "Sakura, be strong. I'll come back for you, I promise." Her grave eyes held the eternity of the promise. Her hands remained chained as both guards (number one limping severely) led her from the cell. Number one gave her a fierce glare. "I'll have you yet little witch." He whispered ferociously. Sakura held her head high and did her best not to show her fear, although she was dying inside. They left her in a state of utter loss. Her head fell onto her chest in defeat. Sobs raked her body and tears made a never ending path down her cheeks.

Her next few days passed in a delirium of hunger and thirst. She found herself in a dream-world, crying out loud sometimes, and other times in her mind. Mourning her father and her people and Tomoyo. She prayed for Kami to release her from this pain. "I wish I could die." She whispered, barely enough strength to realize there was someone standing next to her. "You should never wish that."

Her eyes opened to slits. She swore in the small shafts of sunlight she saw a figure of outstanding beauty. Maybe not beauty, for it was definitely a man. "Try being in my situation." She mumbled humoring herself in believing there was something there. "Well, what's wrong?" "I mean, besides being pinned on the wall." The figure rushed. "I'm held captive by a pig king and his evil son, my father and my people were massacred and now my only hope, my best friend was taken from me."

Tears began anew, trails on her cheeks veterans. "Come now, we're not all that bad." There was a slight humor in the voice. Sakura's eyes opened only a fraction more, slightly confused by this figment of her imagination. "Here. Let me free you." A few moments of confusion, and then the pain of the chains gone. She felt herself falling forward. Two warm arms greeted her decent. She moaned, hating her weakness. The figure was real. And he was saving her. "That's it, easy now."

There was comfort in the voice. Her head was placed on something very warm and soft. 'His lap.' She realized dimly. A glass was placed to her lips. Her fingers wrapped around it; her new lifeboat in an ocean of thirst. She drank as deeply and hungrily as nothing before. "Careful." He took it away from her. She cried out, but he shushed her. "Can't have too much, or you'll die. Now, I'm going to only let you eat a little. Okay?" he placed two slim fingers by her chin and tilted it up. She liked his touch. A piece of what she thought was bread was forced through her lips. She swallowed, throat hurting with the effort, but body crying out for more. She ate all her gave her, then proceeded to curl into a tight ball and fall into the first healing sleep she'd had in days.

The cruel prince of China smiled only slightly, a smile that needed much practice, at the small, helpless, girl balled up in his lap. Furious, burning anger overtook his enjoyment. 'How could they do this to the Priestess of Japan?! The most powerful mystic power in all the land?!' he'd never been more angry at his father. He would pay. He moved the girl gently so he held her securely in his arms. He carried her all the way to his chambers, thanking all he wasn't seen. Placing her on his bed, he made sure she was okay, before falling, exhausted, into a cozy chair by the window for a small nap.

Author's Note Two: REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!! I had to end fast because my mom's a bitch and is making me get off, but it was this or nothing, so don't hurt me! k, luv you guys lots, especially if u REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Luv,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	4. Meetings In The Sunlight

A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Four:

Author's Note: I'm back!!! Mua-ha-ha!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY OF YOU REVIEWED ME!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! (Dearly, not queerly) special shout-out to my homie Illusion Dragon, you rock babe!!! Plus yer reviews are kick ass! Yeah, so here's a new chappie back by VERY popular demand!! I love you all! Disclaimer: like I promised, it's a good day so here: not mine. No money. Leave me to my fantasies. Dream crushers. My public knows me and loves me, so hah!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. Bright sunlight nearly blinded her. Shielding her eyes with an unchained hand, she became aware of her surroundings after blinking the dots from her eyes. A feather-soft bed greeted her parched and dry skin. Her clothes were torn from her slim (now skinny from lack of food) form and she was able to feel the very rare, very fine, silk sheets beneath her. A groan rumbled from her throat, but the pain it brought made her cringe. She wouldn't be able to sing for awhile. She was suddenly sad, as she remembered the times in Japan when she and Tomoyo would sing duets together. Tomoyo's voice was always so much better than her own.

The ache in her heart, now a horrible wave through her stomach and the rest of her body drew her to wrap her arms around her abdomen. Of course no amount of medicine could cure her heart-ache, not even magic could cure this pain. After she recovered, she tried to gather from the swathe of memories something to indicate where she was. Only a fierce pounding answered. Hands now on her head, she pushed herself from her curled position to a sitting position, leaning against the numerous pillows. This bed was made for at least five people, so she had all the room she wanted.

The hangings were almost sheer and drawn back. She was able to see the rest of the room around her. It appeared to be someone's actual sleeping chambers. So hence the bed. (Go Sakura!) She shook her head as her vision wavered. She was still starving, but the roar had subsided to an ache. Her thirst was much worse. The far side of the room was bathed in shadow. The bed seemed to be on a pedestal, if you will, in the middle of the room.

Around it, placed almost in a non-caring manner, were assorted bits of velvet cushions and chairs. (I know, in ancient China there wasn't a lot of velvet but in my story, there's lots of it, damnitt!) In one of the more cushioned chairs on the far side of the room was a figure. Finding it ignorant all saviors for her had been mere figures, she tried to rise from the bed. She got herself tangled in the sheets. Twisting viciously, she attempted to dislodge herself.

Not without hitting her head on one of the bedposts first. She noticed the bed was a canopy. Rising carefully, very aware the figure was asleep, she moved inch-by-inch cautiously to the far end on the room. It was a good walk, and her leg muscles screamed at her the whole way. All of her ached, but she was a head-strong girl, and needed answers. There were large ceiling-to-floor windows all around the room spaced an arm's length apart. (I adore those windows!!! So pretty!!!) One of them, she noticed, opened to a balcony.

The sunlight was abundant in spots, warm and welcoming, while in others' causing deep pools of darkness. Her savior was in one of these pools. He had long legs that were spread in front of him. Using a smidgen of her power, Sakura assessed he was very strong. His aura emitted power of both magical and physical. 'A very fearsome combo.' Sakura acknowledged. She craned her head, attempting to see around the back of the chair.

Moving from sunbeam to sunbeam she made her way to the very back of the chair. A ruffle of messy, yet temptingly silky, chocolate brown hair peaked over the edge. She held back a slight giggle. It was a man. 'The vision from the dungeon!' Sakura realized, hiding her gasp behind her long fingers. 'That was him? I wonder who he is? He's so cute!' she smiled a warm smile, glad her thoughts had taken a pleasant turn.

She gazed at the innocent face of the mighty Li prince for as long as she felt safe. That was when she remembered where she was. 'I need to escape!' she thought frantically, realizing a chance like this didn't come often. Ignoring her body's need to lie down, she tip-toed towards the far shinto door. Thankfully, he had fallen asleep. She was halfway across the room when a deep, powerful voice that rang through her called out: "You think you can escape so easily?" She froze, literally a second from placing one foot on the ground. Not daring to turn around, she waited for the voice to speak again.

There was silence. Sighing in exasperation of her pitiful attempt at freedom, Sakura turned ever so slowly towards the voice. Shivers ran up her spine. The man was tall and very muscular. The tunic he wore clutched to his broad chest. Everything about him suggested the cavernous room was much too small. But it was his eyes that drew her breath from her lungs; two identical glowing, deep, mystical hazel eyes were giving her a look she'd never received before. It was a judging look, yet somehow, cold and calculating, and still gave her fear. He didn't seem angry. In turn, for a brief moment, when his eyes clashed to hers, she swore she actually saw some emotion in his depths, and it looked like shock. Other then that, his eyes were completely unemotional. Callous to feeling. She shivered, this time in a slight fear. 'They're so empty!' she thought, but the effect they struck to her was mind-bending.

Syaoran gazed at the girl before him. He hadn't expected the beauty of the priestess. He was hoping for an ugly, old, hermit, but of course it had to be an utterly gorgeous girl. Kami was really messing with his head. Shaking away his momentary shock of her ethereal look of being bathed in glimmering rays of sunlight, and how it lit up that silk hair of hers, and made her beautiful, shimmering emerald orbs glitter in a momentary fear- 'No! stop! I must focus on the thing at hand!' Li refocused himself. "Are you the head priestess of Japan?" he asked.

The girl nodded slowly. She seemed to be cautious. "I'm-" as he made to introduce himself there was a loud rapping on the door. He looked past her, breaking the gaze from her eyes for a moment. Whoever it was, they didn't wait for an okay, but merely busted in. He caught a glimpse of flying raven-haired locks, before another girl of the same age as the priestess enveloped the girl in a heavy embrace.

"Oh my poor, poor Sakura-chan!!!!!!!! Are you okay? Has this vile man hurt you?" The priestess obviously could not hold this intruder's weight and her own. Syaoran was by them in three long-legged strides. He towered over the priestess, but the second girl, besides being very beautiful, was almost as tall as he was. She glared up at him, and released the other girl, taking a defensive stance in front of her. Her eyes flashed with an anger and danger that almost made him falter. Almost.

He grabbed the black-haired girl's arm and pulled her away. "I haven't harmed her. In fact I saved her." He told the girl curtly. "Oh." She seemed to deflate. "Okay." All traces of her ferocious anger were gone. She was very tranquil when she was clamed. "Are you the other girl that was captured?" he asked. She was still cold towards him, but placing one arm around the other dazed girl's shoulder, she nodded. "Yep. And I have a name. It's Tomoyo. This is Sakura. And you are a brutal bastard." Li attempted to stare the girl down. She was foolish to challenge him.

"Tomoyo, stop. He saved my life." Sakura slid in smoothly, placing one hand timidly on her friend's arm. Tomoyo cast worried eyes to Sakura. "Are you okay? Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't come for you, but they blindfolded me on my way out, so I didn't know and-" Sakura held up a hand to silence her. "I understand, Tomoyo-san. It's not your fault." She gave her friend a loving smile. Tomoyo turned frosty eyes back towards Li. "So. Are you happy? Having this poor girl as your servant?" she asked, voice a dagger. Li remained calm, unemotional mask perfectly in place. "I did not do this, my father did. And I assure you, I'm not on grounds with my father's thinking." Sakura eyed the man before her.

"Are you the prince?" she asked, disbelieving. He leveled his eyes to hers. She felt her legs melt. "Yes." He answered, keeping her eyes, a glitter of amusement in them. "You're to meet your owner today." He said, looking back to Tomoyo. She kept her head high. "No one owns us." She said evenly. "And is this the delightful girl I have until 'death do us part'?" a sarcastic voice questioned, mocking, the sharp contours of it carried through the room. Both girl's whirled and met the humorous eyes of the head sorcerer in all of China.

Hah! Evil! Sorry, but my fingers kill, and I REALLY want a cookie. But I'll update very soon. I have Spanish hw right now tho. Welp, I love you guys to eternity (I'm much too happy for the reviews) and my other homie Elalia. She's so cool. You guys rock, and remember: a friend w/ weed is a friend indeed.

Luv,

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. We Meet The Heartbreaker

A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Five

Author's Note: Hiyas!!!! Well, I'm back, and steamin to write, cuz just updated my other story under Kids Next Door, a 34 ficcie, romance R called Behind My Mask. I don't really like the show; I just love the idea of the couple. It's kinda dark, but look it up anyways. And review it please!!! I want more!!! So greedy. Yeah so, Happy Turkey Day everyone. I love you all, and um…. Yeah. Sorry again about the cliffie, and another shout-out to mickey-chan13, cuz yer cool. And I dedicate this to Illusion Dragon, cuz she's such a loyal reader. Some more babble: Disclaimer: not mine. Yet. They're on loan, so eat me.

Luv,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Humorous was the only word to describe the man before them. He seemed to exude a happy, optimistic atmosphere. He was darkly handsome, a stark difference to Li. His hair was black, a sheer gleam to it, and his eyes were one of the most shocking blue's Tomoyo'd ever seen. He was definitely a heart-stealer. His thin form was thrown against the door frame nonchalantly. She recovered much more quickly than Sakura, and raised her head. "Are you the sorcerer Eriol?" she asked, keeping her voice from shaking. "Perhaps. Are you going to assault me, little one?" Tomoyo started at the pure tone of condensation in his voice. She charged forward in a rush of anger and flung a long finger in his smug face.

"How DARE you?!? I will be no servant to such a pig-headed, foul-" "You know we could just have you shipped off to the whore colonies like Syaoran's father wanted. But the boy fought hard to keep you here." His eyes closed in a sort of contentment. Tomoyo faltered. Sakura looked up to Li, a timid look on her face. "Did you really?" she asked quietly. Li forced himself not to meet her gaze. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That silence is a yes." Eriol chirped up. He opened his eyes and cocked Tomoyo a stunning glance that caught her very off-guard. Taking advantage of this, Eriol grabbed her still accusing finger and laid a gentle kiss on her hand. "You are much too beautiful for a whore madam." He looked up through long bangs to Tomoyo's slightly colored face. She seemed to shake it off, and yanked her hand away, replacing her snobbish look. "Look, Eriol, leave us now."

Eriol raised surprised eyes to Li. Their eyes met, and as if a message had been sent telepathically between them, Eriol took his leave. "But I'll expect her in my rooms'." he nodded to Tomoyo, who turned away, 'humph'ing. He smiled a devilish smile. The room seemed dim after he left. Tomoyo eyed the door malevolently. "What nerve!" she cried. Sakura was still watching Li avoiding her. "Tomoyo, you will be sleeping in the servant's quarters with my maid. She is a kind woman, and will treat you kindly if you return the favor. There will be a decision as to what you will truly be tonight. Eriol will call you to his rooms, and priestess you to mine." He explained all this in a very measured tone. "Li…"

Sakura trailed off. He looked over to her coldly, before looking again to the door. "And here she is. Everyone, this is Ying-Fah, she will cater to you, and help you." It was a burly old woman who entered, and she gave them all a frown. "These are them? Fine, they'll do." She gave a disapproving nod. "Come with me." Sakura turned to the prince at her side, but found him gone. He was over by a far window. She looked to him regretfully before Tomoyo grabbed her hand and pulled her out after the waddling woman.

TBC!!

Very short, sort of pointless, but I'm VEERRRYYYY tired, and will update ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible) tomorrow, to make up for it. Welp, enjoy it for now. Kinky stuff coming up. Enjoy the madness.

Quote of the Week:

"Damn right Americans are fat! You got a problem with that? We'll eat you!"

Luv,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Revelations and Assignments

A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Six

I can't believe how many of u love me!!!! I'm sooo happy!!!! Yeah, um… sorry about the delay. Sort of REALLY busy. Like three million freakin' English projects due. School smells. Like today, in Gym, I decided to play my own game of dodge ball while everyone else played volley ball, and all the kids yelled at me when I dodged all the balls. (Hah! I said balls!) Yeah. Tyranny!! Damn you all. In English class ALL I did was surf the net with my friend Pietrzak, possibly the most awesome person in the world. We're stealing all the signs off the walls and putting them in my friend's locker while she's suspended. Her whole locker is COATED in signs. Tis great. Welp, this is going to get a titter slow, so try to bear with me! I love you all!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

REVIEW!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

The girls' were led down many dank steps towards a large cavernous kitchen that made the rooms they had just come from seem like they existed in another dimension and not this horrible place. Sakura sneezed as a result of all the dust clouds they were raising. They zigzagged down many flights of stairs before coming to a small closet-like room, if not a little more gracious with its size. There were three cots with ragged quilts spread over them, patched, dirty and worn. A very small weathered nightstand with an unlit candle. The rest of the room appeared to be dungeon-like. There was very little light. The large woman snorted. "Bet it's no Barbarian castle." She eyed them grimly. "You'll work for the royals like the dogs you truly are. From now on, you mean nothing. Your existence is to serve." With a casual flick of her hand, she ushered them inside.

"As of yet, you are to stay here while I bring you both some working clothes. Those rags are much too eloquent." She laughed at her own sarcastic joke. She slammed the door behind her, and both of them heard the clicking of the lock. Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "What happened? I heard the prince took you from the dungeon." Her eyes held their usual gentle glow, but Sakura knew her friend enough to see through her optimistic façade to her true fear lurking in the deep shadows of her eyes.

Sakura played her friend's game. It wasn't fear unless they acknowledged it. "I don't know. My whole mind is kind of blank, but I hurt like hell." She sighed and placed a hand on her throbbing forehead. She sat roughly on the slim cot, cringing at the stiffness. "Look. I know this is the worst predicament we could get into, but right now we need to do what we can not to place ourselves into a worse situation. I guess we'll just do the work, and only do what is appropriate. We need to let them think we're safe. When they stop watching us, we can try an escape. Until then, it's only us. We're the only thing we have Tomoyo. We need to stick up for each other." Sakura's normally bright eyes were dark, her nativity towards the world lost at the moment.

"Will do." Tomoyo nodded, aware of her friend's pain from the loss of her father and family. Tomoyo was slightly relieved she had no family left to loose, although it was still her homeland and her people. It seemed the future held many things for them that could either make them or break them. Both friends' eyes met and melted together, each trying to share the other's pain and fear, all fake optimisms lost. Only harsh reality was confirmed.

"Li, I've never seen you so friendly." Eriol said cheerily, his usual mood about just about anything. "Are you ever depressed?" Li shot moodily. Eriol's smile remained glued to his face, almost in an animated way. "Answer me you prick." He replied, eyes half-closed in his usual way. "You saved her. Normally nothing but you matters. She's just a priestess." His tone was ominous, but his face a look of pure happiness. "You bastard, don't pull those thinking questions on me. I've assessed my actions, and deemed them right. After all, you get another whore, so what do you care if I'm 'friendly' towards one?" his eyes focused onto his friend's. Despite the rude actions and demeanors, they had been stuck together since day one. Li was yin and Eriol yang.

Eriol's father had been a very powerful sorcerer, and both had been brought to China after the death of Eriol's mother, and Eriol's birth. "Ah, yes, my dear friend, life is good." Eriol leaned back slightly nodding. Both were in the courtyard of the training camp for the young soldiers, watching in a bored fashion as the boys tried to best each other in hand-to-hand combat in front of the prince and mighty sorcerer. Too bad neither was watching. "She is very beautiful…" Eriol trailed off, obviously dreaming of things Li prayed he didn't share. (.) "Very fiery though, hm?" he added, slightest trace of a frown in his eyes. Never on his face.

If anything, Eriol needed more help than Li with his emotions. He was so wrapped up in being a devious, naturally happy person; he'd lost all true feeling along the way. Li remained silent, as was typical. Eriol shot him a confused look. "So. Your father has yet to decide if they shall be our whores, or just slaves am I right?" he asked, all seriousness. (Well, as serious as he can be with a half smile on his features.) Li leaned against the wall in back of the bench both were perched on. The day was bright and sunny, and the countryside beckoned him with its' seducing serenity. "Correct. Although I will have it seen that both are protected. They are essential to…." He trailed off, looking around them.

There was a wide berth between the slaves around them. Almost like a ring. He leaned closer to Eriol. "The uprising." He lowered his deep voice only slightly. Eriol lost his smile completely. "Has all been arranged then?" he asked, tilting his face casually towards his comrade. Both focused intense gazes, showing nothing, onto the boys to appear as if they were discussing them. "No. I still need the key. Without the sacred magic of Clow, your great-grandfather-" he added, not removing his stone gaze, "I need it to restore the power of all. The gate shall be opened and all will return to normal. This damned curse will be lifted." His voice filled with a slight anger, but it was controlled quickly. He leaned back, to signal the conversation was over, with none the wiser.

"EEKS!!!" Sakura shrieked as, once again, she slipped and spilled the bucket of water all down her front. Tomoyo sighed and pulled her friend up from her pathetic puddle on the ground. "I don't know if your dress will dry now or not." She said, slightly mocking disapproval. Ever since awkward child-hood Sakura had been clumsy, aloof. Tomoyo, of course was always there to pick her up.

"Sakura, it's been three days now, and still we do chores. There's been no summon from your magic prince, and I begin to worry we were put-off." Tomoyo's brow creased. She leaned heavily on the mop. Both girls' were mopping the great hall, a daily duty. They were not yet accustomed to the hard work, the grueling pain, and the hunger, but there was the hope of the prince summoning them. "Tomoyo, keep your head high." Sakura panted. She quickly mopped up her puddle she'd left and began again.

Ying-Fah approached them, her mouth set in a straight line. Not like her pasty features ever resembled anything to look like a smile. "Princesses, you are promoted. In a sense. You have been moved to clean royal rooms. Sakura, you to the prince's room, and Tomoyo, you to Sir Eriol's. You're not to be seen by either of them. Not unless they 'request' it." She waggled thick hairy caterpillar eye brows in lewd suggestiveness. Tomoyo looked ready to scream, and Sakura sighed, attempting to tell her friend not to attack the poor woman. She truly wasn't that bad. She watched them like a hawk, and swatted anyone who teased the girls'.

Compared to the other girl's masters, Ying-Fah was a saint. Sakura would have certainly been whipped for her clumsiness. She shivered, hating the cruel Chinese ways. A fierce hatred still burned in her. She wished all of them dead. It was only her upbringing of peace and forgiveness that stopped her from attacking random people with random objects. (I do it all the time… .) After all, she had to take her own example. She told Tomoyo to obey, so she must as well, no matter how much she died inside. Ying-Fah led them out of the main hall and up grander flights of stairs. The whole castle was placed precariously on a mountain-side; the back end facing beautiful countryside, impossible to attack from, and the sea and front side faced a sheer two-hundred foot drop into the sea.

The castle had many levels. The servant's quarters was only a third's down to the bottom. There were rumors of ancient magic chambers in the very bottom, but no one had ever tested these rumors. Except the king. 'Maybe, a few answers were down there.' Sakura mused. They arrived in a familiar hall, well-lit and decorated lavishly. Sakura noticed two rooms. The larger one at the very end of the long hall was Li's she knew. The other must be Eriol's. Ying-Fah commanded that Sakura to wait as she led Tomoyo inside and briefed her on her chores. She then led Sakura to the end of the hall. Sliding open the door, she gently pushed the frail girl inside.

"Now, you are to gather all dirty articles, re-arrange anything needing to be re-arranged, make the bed, dust and sweep. I want this room to sparkle. You have three hours. You will take this as well with your other duties. So hurry." She warned. Shooing her off, she left Sakura to the large room. She merely looked around in awe before starting her work.

Wiping her brow, she sighed pleasurably. She had finished in only an hour's time. The prince was very clean. She as only to dust and sweep, and make the bed. This took almost no time, as Sakura was used to cleaning up after Toya. She sighed, sadly this time as her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her brother. She shook her head to clear it, and set herself into a do-or-die mode.

She decided to look around a little. After all, she needed to know her enemy. Moving to his large bookcases on the very far side of the room, she searched the titles. Reading had never held much interest for her. She was literate of course as were all royals, and she could easily translate the Chinese script. Moving again slowly, eyes taking in all she could, she came to a desk. 'He's a hard character to read.' She thought to herself, noticing there was nothing in the room to indicate what he liked, or how he thought, or anything. A sharp rap on the door caught her attention.

It was Ying-Fah, she could tell by the woman's thick frame. As she moved away, something on the desk caught her eye. It was a gold and red book. Glancing towards the door, she quickly shoved aside a few papers and caught a full glance. She gasped. That symbol! She knew it! But from where? The question pounded her mind, as the seal of Clow glinted up at her, as if trying to re-kindle her memories. As her mind reeled for answers, she was hit hard, a blackness sweeping majestically through all her conscious thought. She cried out as she was pulled down into a world of nothingness and everything went blacker than night.

Author's Note 2: YAY!! Longness! It's great! Welp, hope u enjoi, and just so u kno, there will be a HUGE twist that will drive you insane!!! MUA-HA-HA!!!! Yep, not till the end tho. But maybe if u pays attention, u can figure it out. Although I doubt it. Hah! Luv ya all! REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!

"Why is marijuana not legal?

Why is marijuana not legal?

It's a natural thing that grows in the dirt.

You know what's not natural?

80 year old guys with hard-ons.

We're dedicating all our medical research to keeping the old guys erect, but we're arresting people for smoking something that grows in the ground."

-Underwear Goes Inside The Pants, Lazy Boy (great song!!)

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	7. The Reason

A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Seven

Authoresses Note: (Not sure if I just made that word up or not.) Oh well. So how are all you beautiful, wonderful people? You guys are sooo cool! I have 66 reviews!!! 66!!!!!. Not a single bad one!!! Life is good. I got to leave school early on Friday. It was great. Like, I didn't even bother going to second block gym. I just up and left. Sat in the main foyer for like forty minutes making conversation with the lady at the front desk, who really has no reason to be there. Don't you hate people who believe they know everything about everything? By the Goddess, those people are such arses! Or have you ever wanted to just laugh at someone when they get mad at you? Like, all the 7th graders at my school are horribly, horribly short. It's sort of creepy. I got nothing against short people, midgets rock, but short people who act like they are soo much better than you…. This one kid comes up to like my waist, decides to treat me like an idiot, so I laughed at him, and like pretended to measure him while laughing. It was great. My friend and her mom are so funny! One time we bought three extra go-cart tickets, and the people wouldn't let us return them, so we were pretending to sell them to random people. It was great. Yeah. The security guy was following us so we were waving at him.

Yeah so I'll stop babbling now. And to Moonspell, you're cool, but just to tell you, and everyone, I don't do drugs. I just find drug jokes hilarious. But it's still cool you were kind enough to care. Yeah, that last quote was from a song. Great song. Well, I love you all, and the twist, don't worry about it, there's no way it comes up that much, but it's really good. So REVIEW!!!! And ask any questions shout-out to Charice, you rock hun! This chappie goes to you and the ever-sensible Moonspell.

Enjoi the madness

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Love you guys!!!!!

"Sakura! Sakura! What's wrong?" the voice came first low then loud to Sakura as her vision and thought swam in a thick haze back to her. "Tomoyo?" she squeaked, voice a high pitch. She became aware of the prince's room. "Yeah. What's up with you? You totally spaced for like ten minutes and like wouldn't talk to me. Are you feeling okay?" her eyes widened as if a sudden thought had struck her. Apparently a thought had for she voiced it only moments later: "Did you have another premonition?" she lowered her voice.

Sakura figured it was because a very grumpy Ying-Fah stood behind her. "No. I just…" she tried to think of what had made her space out. The gold book with the strange monster on the seal came back to her, and her mind screamed, trying to get her to register something about it, but all thoughts were scrambling. She shot up from the chair she had been placed in without her knowing. "The-the book!" she shouted eyes wide in panic. Tomoyo sat back from her crouching position next to her friend. "What book?" she asked giving her a very quizzical look. Sakura didn't bother to answer, but moved as if in a trance to the desk on the far side of the room.

Her shaking hands felt the coldness of the wood fiercely as she tried to sift thought the papers. It was gone. "H-Huh?" she stuttered utterly confused. The ground flew from under her, and she sunk to her knees. "Sakura?! What is it?" Tomoyo cried, bending next to her. Sakura shook her head. She stood shakily. "It's nothing Tomoyo. I'm just… hallucinating." She sighed and moved towards an impatient serving maid at the door. (That's Ying-Fah, just so you don't get confused) Tomoyo was left at the desk, bewildered by her friend's odd actions.

That night, Sakura found herself being shaken awake by a thick form. "Wake up little pretty. The prince wishes ta see ya in his quarters." The guard's bad breath wafted into her face and it helped her to wake up, no matter how disgusted she was. She sat up, giving the man a withering look. He stepped back to let her get out of bed. "What do you mean he 'wishes to see me'?" she asked, trying to push all foul thoughts from her mind. (I'm so bad .) The guard grabbed her arm roughly. He pulled her up, and she cried out. "Oh come now, you know. He 'needs' you."

Sakura's face paled a pure white, while it gained a bright red tint. She felt her legs weaken. "I refuse!" she cried indignantly. She looked to Tomoyo's bed, and saw they had tied her up. The girl was struggling, but her binds were too tight. "You're little friend won't be helping you tonight." He snarled. "Oh, and you will come, or I'll beat you to oblivion, you dirty little whore." His foul breath wafted into her face again. "Now you'll strip down and be walked to the prince's chambers, or you and your friend will just do your 'job' for me and my good buddies here."

He laughed, and she heard the other guards in the doorway snicker. She began to shake, but kept the fear from her eyes. She eyed Tomoyo bound and terrified before she dropped her head in defeat. "Fine. You win." Her voice was despondent. The guard laughed. "If you'll leave while I change." He lost his smile, but bowed to her, mocking. "Of course my lady. But you try anythin', and it'll be your head." He left slamming the door behind him. Sakura sighed and bent to give Tomoyo a few hopeful words. The girl relaxed slightly. Sakura stripped down and ripped off the bed-sheet ratty and moldy from her "bed". Wrapping it around herself, so it resembled a toga, she grabbed the dull knife used off of their dinner plate, now empty.

It was brought to them every night by Ying-Fah. She ripped off a piece of the bed sheet and used it as a strap to tie the knife to her upper thigh. If anyone tried anything…. Especially that despicable prince. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and thrust her head into the air to show her pride. She would not let scum like this drag her down. She was royalty, the High Priestess of Japan, a noble title, and none could defy her. The guard that had woken her up let out a low whistle. She focused her fiery gaze on him.

The power behind it made all the guards shudder, but one was brave enough to grab her arm and lead her forwards. They pushed her roughly through the halls making catty comments that Sakura chose to ignore. None of them dared touch her though. The prince had commanded it. If she were damaged, he said the man would pay with his head. They reached the hallway faster than Sakura would've liked. She attempted to gather her courage as they rounded the corner to the hallway. She noticed the guards at the door. They were armed and at attention, although this didn't stop them from giving Sakura a more thorough inspection that she liked. They both called some lewd comments to which she gave them a lewd gesture as she stepped into the dark room. (The middle finger is universal, after all this is my fic!)

She saw the prince bent over the desk she had investigated this morning, head in his hand, focusing more-than-regularly- intense eyes on something he was writing. His large hands were graceful when he wrote, for the pen seemed to glide over the paper. She cleared her throat, and re-focused to acting cold and commanding. She'd lost all respect for him after disgracing her as such. He lifted his head and faced her slowly. When he was fully turned around, his eyes momentarily bugged.

Almost in a second he'd regained his unemotional appearance. "Priestess? Is that you?" Sakura 'humph-ed' in response. He stood and began to walk towards her. All her instincts cried out to run. This, large, over-powering, imposing man was coming straight at her, eyes focused intently on her own. Sakura felt all her courage drain. She cowered, and moved back with each step he took. Her eyes were pleading, and this made him falter. "Don't be scared. What ever they told you as to why you're here is wrong. I merely had a few questions to ask you that could not be asked now that I am arrested to my room as of tonight." He looked upset, but seemed to shake it off. He held up his hands in surrender. Sakura remained terrified. The prince sighed.

Li was angry with himself. He needed this girl's help, and he was frightening her out of her mind. She'd obviously been told she was to come to act as his plaything, which he had no intention of. Well… actually, he had a need, but he needed her trust more, and taking her was not the way to gain it. But she stood there… in a practically transparent sheet that left little to the imagination obviously VERY well-endowed, and VERY beautiful, completely helpless and almost collapsing in fear. He sighed and ran his hands thorough his hair.

He needed to focus. He let his eyes meet hers again. "I'm going to give you something to wear, okay?" he spoke to her like a child. She nodded, still obviously afraid. He moved slowly backwards to his ironically small dresser and opened one of the drawers. He settled on an old tunic. Judging her slight stature, he figured it would fall well past her knees. It was after all big on him. He turned back around and walked carefully back to her, stopping well-away. She looked to the tunic. He threw it to her gently and she caught it perfectly.

He turned his back to her and waited. He heard a rustling as she pulled the sheet off. He wanted to yell at his body and its' reaction, but it was impossible. As he heard the sheet fall to the ground, he started. There was an immense wave of power generating from her. His body froze. This was the most amount of magical power he'd ever felt in his whole life. This was… mind-numbing. He whipped around, glad she was finished dressing. "What was that?" he demanded.

She shrunk back. "What?" she asked, obviously confused. He noticed with her clothes on, he felt nothing from her. Just the aura of power that usually hung around her. That was also a tremendous power, equal only to Eriol's. But this other… it made Eriol look like a simple herbs man. (Not even a real kind of magic, although still awesome) she looked completely clueless, so he kept it to himself. He gulped subtlety as he took notice of her.

If possible this was even more attractive, and he felt a sense of pride well in him when he acknowledged she was wearing his clothes. Her face was turned towards the ground, in embarrassment. He moved closer to her, and he was glad when she didn't flinch. She faced him, eyes meeting his. "I have a few things to tell you. First I am currently trapped in my own room for objecting to my evil father. Second, I am planning a very secret uprising against him." He'd always been rather blunt, not liking chasing around the point. Her eyes were wide in shock now. "You don't.. Like your father?" she asked, voice growing in strength.

Li growled. "I despise him. He is an evil, conniving man, who needs to be terminated. The reason I'm telling you this, is because I need you and your friend's help. I need your magic, Sakura, to help me fight my father's. Only you and Eriol, and possibly I can stop him before he goes insane and destroys all of the free world." His eyes darkened ferociously. Sakura's vision wavered. She was completely exhausted. "Why do you need me?" she asked. "Your magic and… I should save that for when you trust me more. But I warn you. If you tell anyone about this without my advisement, I shall have you killed. My word will be taken over yours so don't think you can report me." Sakura shook her head.

"No! I won't report you! I owe these people nothing!" "I guess, if I can get my country back and all my people freed, I will help you." She stood straight. "Agreed. Our countries will remain allies." She nodded to assure her agreement. "Don't bother telling the other girl. She'll find out eventually. Now then. Next piece of business. My previously mentioned evil father has made you and the other girl mine and Eriol's personal whores." He waited for this to sink in. It did, as she noticeably drained of all color. "This was not my idea, but I assure you, you will not be used as such by either of us. But, with this you will be kept in my room, only needing to tend to me. Same with your friend. I'll try to protect you. You see there are many subjects who call for your death, because of the hatred for the Japanese."

She seemed less frightened at his assurance. "You won't touch me?" she asked. Something in him stirred but he answered: "Not unless you wish it so." Something in her eyes glimmered, that gave him some hope, but it died. She yawned. His eyes softened, and he offered his bed. She gave him a suspicious look. "If you leave the guard's will attack you and rape you. I know those bastards well enough to know a pretty girl like you walking around in a sheet won't get very far.

She paled again, but blushed. He found this odd. "You said I'm pretty…" she mumbled. He almost cursed his mistake. "Come now, get into bed. All will be well in the morn. Your friend will find out from Eriol about her placing." He ushered her to his bed and she crawled in. He felt like he was her father, by tucking her in and such. She just seemed to need to be taken care of. She cast tired and happy eyes up to him.

"Thank you, Li for being so nice to me." He looked away from her and nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, until he heard her breathing mellow out. Sighing he looked back to her. Celestial beauty…. He just couldn't resist. He moved to the other side of the bed and slid in over the covers. He moved closer to her, as close as he could get without having to pull her into his arms, and watched her sleep. She turned towards him, and he sighed again, happily this time. He drifted off at some point, completely unsure when, and not caring that sometime during the night Sakura wrapped herself around him.....

Authoresses Note Two: Whew! Eight pages! Wow! Cool! My longest chappie yet! And it was slightly romantic. Yes, dirty little Li . But, still cool. And slightly romantic! Love you all, and please review!!!!!!!

"Questions on those alcohol pamphlets are always the wrong questions. It should be things like: "Do you ever run naked thorough meat stands screaming: "I am the other white meat!" "

Doesn't really make sense, but still hilarious!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Sakura Meets Sakura?

A Trapped Sakura

Chapter Eight:

My Time: (Decided other titles were boring) So. How's everyone? Bet almost none of you have the horrendous stomach bug like me. I still think God's out to get me. Man, the three people you DO not mess with are: 1.) The Wongs (a famous movie, they keep saying: "Don't fuck with the Wongs") 2.) All types of mafias, especially the gay mafia 3.) And finally the Catholic Church, including God. Those guys's teach you a lesson, man. Some scary stuff.

Yeah. So cursed with the stomach bug, got to miss school tho. Oh, yeah, just to put this out there, if I EVER, EVER offend anybody, tell me POLITELY, and I will apologize, but if yer just an assmunch about it, then I'll be an assmunch back. I'm as far from a racist as anything, but everybody messes up. So yeah, just tell me, I'd like to know. And any complaints (haven't had any yet!!!!!) also be nice. Mean people suck. Yeah so, REALLY happy with how many of you reviewed!!! You have no idea how grateful I am!!!!

This chappie goes to: kurocat, cuz you were so cute, and nice (and I like yer name) and YingFa-lilWolf-Lover, for just being cool and one last one to EvilSugaCherryGirl, because she appreciates that it takes time. Thank you soo much. Not like I get mad with all yer pestering, but it's great to see someone who understands. You rock. Cool. So yeah, REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!! Love you all!!! Not miner: (My other new name of the day) As said, it's not mine, but why do you truly need to ask?! Not like I'm randomly going to say it's mine! Not like I'm ever going to own it, so just bugger off!

Hope you likie!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Sakura moaned as she woke to a bright, sunny morning. For only a moment, she questioned where she was. Then last night came back to her. She was still furious at being dubbed a whore, but she supposed the prince at least wasn't the pig she thought. 'The prince! Where is he?!' Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to find him, but the first thing her vision found was….. a very… warm… large….. chest…. and arms. There were arms wrapped around her very snuggly. Almost TOO snuggly. She was pressed flush against Li's lean body, and the feeling this was giving her was a strange mixture of warmth and belonging and…. She didn't want to think about it!

Her stomach flipped over, and she made a high-pitched: "EEK!!" and rocketed herself backwards off the bed, slamming her head on the ground. Li woke with a shout. He poked his head over the bed, as Sakura moved to stand. It was such a fast movement, that the result caused both of them to slam heads. Both cried out in pain, Li cursed rapidly in Chinese, and Sakura in Japanese. Both met stares and Sakura giggled. "Sorry. I'm kind of a klutz." Her face was still tomato red from being held by Li, but she was recovering. He sat with his long legs hanging off the bed and gazed back at her. "How are you this morning priestess?"

Something about the warm glint in his eyes and the soft, sweet tone of his voice, unsettled her. She took a step back and fell off the pedestal the bed was on. Another "EEK!" and a loud moan. Li tried to get a good view of her, but all he could see were her legs, tangled together still on the pedestal. Trying to ignore those creamy legs, he tried not to laugh as she struggled to get herself up and not let him see her half-exposed thighs. She cursed again in Japanese. (Sorry, don't kno any Japanese swear words! Yet.)

She stood finally, with an air of superiority about her, and a regal tip to her head. He recalled she'd done the same thing last night. Standing up himself, he shook slightly. He noticed his front shirt was still stuck with fingerprints on the front. They were small, and looking to a still indignant Sakura, he couldn't help but see the match. He felt his heart tighten in hope. It looked like… during the night she must've grabbed onto him. He felt something in him he hadn't felt for years.

A blush. He hadn't blushed since he was five! He stood fast off the bed; face a stone block, praying his bangs would hide his faintly red cheeks. He'd made a horrible mistake. He'd allowed this girl to wake him up. Bring his soul alive and this was not allowed. He must remain impervious to all; the only true way to success. He needed to stay this way, or all was ruined. Without telling her what he was doing, he walked in an almost mechanical way to the far bathroom, and slammed the door.

This was an obvious invitation to stay away, so Sakura placed herself awkwardly in a chair, unsure of what his problem was. "What is his problem?! First it's like he's about to laugh, then he looks like he's going to kill me! This is one weird prince!" She was thinking out loud she knew, but right now she was very frustrated. She desperately wanted to see Tomoyo and make sure she was okay. Sakura heard the splashing of water. Her eyebrow rose as he re-entered the room. It looked like he had splashed water on his face.

Now she was more confused then before. She was still thrown off by her awakening this morning, and how much she wished she could never have moved from his arms, but this was a prince! Not only a prince, the Li prince, her family's worst enemy. She'd wanted this man dead only awhile ago. But somehow… looking into those shining, mysterious orbs made her enlightened instead of happy. Something about him, and how when she dared to look deep into those beautiful eyes, she saw the most lonely man in the world, made her very unsettled. Like at this very moment, their eyes were locked, the connection heated.

It felt, to Sakura, as if he were reading to the depths of her soul, and seeing all she felt. She, in turn, read him like an open book, and what she saw, made her happy and a little scared. They were locked, just staring at each other from far ends of the room, and as Sakura made a revelation as to what she saw there in his eyes- "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!!!!" The prince and priestess were ripped from their trances. Li looked down to the floor, once again embarrassed that someone had seen that much of him, and Sakura sighed in exasperation looking to the door.

It had come from the hallway, and she knew exactly who was shouting. That was her beloved Tomoyo at full rage, a very scary concept. There were sounds of armor from the guards outside and loud groaning and thumping noises. And in-between it all, there was the sound of Tomoyo screaming threats and curses in every language they knew. Sakura shot Li an apologetic look over her shoulder as she ran into the hallway. There was a thick circle of guards all around Tomoyo and at least five or six by her feet, out cold, or clutching minor injuries.

Tomoyo was fighting unbelievably, resisting all restraint. Eriol stood, cowering by his door. Sakura stomped thorough all of them, punching guards left and right. She reached Tomoyo in moments. The girl looked frenzied. Sakura faltered, only a moment, before she grabbed Tomoyo by the arms. "Tomoyo-san, please, just calm down!" she whispered frantically in the girl's ear. She lowered her fists, but her features were still taut with fury. Sakura had to use the last resort. Whispering again into Tomoyo's ear, she said the one word that always brought the girl down.

"Koi!" Tomoyo relaxed, panting. Sakura let go of her. She looked to Sakura, eyes pleading. "But he said I was his-" "I know." Sakura interrupted. "And he said-" Tomoyo tried again. "I know." Sakura interpreted again. "You too?" Tomoyo asked timidly. Sakura growled at the guards and Eriol shooed them away. They left grumbling and hitching the injured to the infirmary. She looked back to her friend with kindness. "Yeah." She turned on Eriol. "What did you say to her?!" she demanded. "It takes a lot for her to get worked up like that." Eriol grinned sheepishly and mischievously. "Um... ya know, just how well…. How wonderful a person she is?"

Sakura gave him a doubtful look. He began to sneak back into his room. "Oh no you don't!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing his sleeve. Sakura looked consciously to Li's room. The two guards had apparently gotten caught in the melee of Tomoyo's insanity and were gone for the moment. Li had not yet made an appearance. Sakura was brought back to the bickering Tomoyo and Eriol with a resounding slapping noise. She sighed and turned to face the doorway. "Did you just slap me?!" Tomoyo cried. Eriol nodded.

"Only girls' can slap!" Tomoyo shot back, still bewildered. She bore her teeth viciously, and Eriol gave Sakura a helpless look. She gave him no remorse. "You brought this on yourself. Good luck." She grinned and turned to go back to Li's room. She heard the shouting even as she closed the door.

Later that day found young Sakura in the kitchens with Tomoyo. The two were indeed assigned to Li and Eriol's rooms, but they still had chores around the castle to do. Ying-Fah had met them in the kitchens that morning with a list of cleaning assignments. The list of cleaning was very short, they had only a few hours of work, considering there was almost no work for them to do in the men's rooms. Although Eriol seemed to need some organization, his piles and piles, and shelves upon shelves of books and other things preferably to be unnamed were left alone on his command. Only a quick sweeping was needed. Although Tomoyo swore she would get "the conniving bastard", as she'd named him, to throw something out. (Sounds like my room>. )

Sakura and Tomoyo decided to take a quick tour and exploration of the castle before they were called to dinner by Ying-Fah. It was now to be brought to them in the same fashion to their new rooms. Sakura departed from Tomoyo to head towards the lower levels for some washing of garments. She was to collect laundry. Ying-Fah claimed she needed to watch Tomoyo more than anyone and made Sakura do this alone. She was slightly nervous as she was sent down with what felt like a million-pound basket to the ominous steps.

She had to walk painfully slow and stumbled often. She cursed more than she should have. Her father would've been furious. Sakura once again held her head high. She instead thought of Li, and where he and Eriol went during the day. They said they had lessons. She wondered what of. She remembered when her father and brother used to teach her of her gift and how to use it. She hadn't done her meditating in a very long time, and she thought it might release her of some stress. She vowed to do it tonight, while waiting for Li.

She began to sweat. She was after all stuck in his room all night, and Sakura was pretty sure he didn't want to play cards all night. Her sweaty palms were her undoing as she dropped the basket. It literally rolled down past the door she was supposed to enter into the servant's floors, and continued downwards. She was too terrified at first to do anything. She stood, completely blanched listening to the clattering. After a second of nothingness in her thoughts, she bolted after the basket, trying not to trip and pursue the same rolling trip the basket had. She'd lost sight of it, but she continued her precarious flight down, praying to Kami she wouldn't get caught in what must be forbidden levels. Finally after what felt like eons, she met a level ground.

There was only one torch down this far, and she was instantly terrified. A dark corridor faced her. It reminded her of the gaping mouth of some humongous monster. Its inky blackness almost hurt her eyes to look at. She was momentarily frozen, exhausted, chest thrown awkwardly up and down, attempting to grab air, but scared into stillness. This reaction resulted in many coughs from little Sakura shaking her whole form. She tied to muffle them, but they echoed into the hallway, making it sound like a million of her had coughed.

She was sure some demon would come out and grab her. As childish as this was, she feared it all the same. Widened eyes searching desperately for the basket, graciously found it on the borderline of light and dark from the torch. She sighed in relief and snatched it in shaking hands. Not liking having to turn her back to the darkness, she quickly turned back to the stairs. "Is… someone... there?" Sakura froze. She whipped around, now completely shaking. "Please! Don't leave! I need help! Get Syaoran! He'll know what to do! Tell him, Sakura's trapped down here, tell him, they're going to get the Clow, tell him…. I love him…" All the breath left Sakura's body.

She knew she heard a voice crying out from an almost unreachable place down the tunnel, but… the voice just said it was her. That's not right. But… it sounded like her... They were speaking Japanese, and the accent it sounded strange. Almost like a modern accent. But it was her voice, it just sounded very spindly and weak. "Who… did you say you were?" she plucked up the nerve to ask, trying to sound unafraid, but failing.

There was silence for a long time, and Sakura thought she was hallucinating. Maybe she really hadn't heard anything. "My name is… Sakura Kinomoto, I'm eighteen, and I'm trapped down here. Whoever you are, tell Li, prince Li, tell him I'm down here, he'll save me!" Now Sakura was REALLY freaked out. "You can't be Sakura Kinomoto." She said, very quietly. The voice answered quickly this time. "Why?" it asked, as if this was the most ridiculous question in the world, but it wasn't; not to Sakura. "Because I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

She answered voice very loud this time as if her volume could make it even truer than it was. "You…. Wait! Yes! That means! Yes! Listen! The sorcerer! Don't kiss him! Just… run! Sakura, listen, don't fall for it! Not for a minute! You need to see the truth! Tell Eriol to look for the cardinal, the cardinal is the sign! Please! Do this, or all is lost! All of it! And tell Li that I, you, love him! Do it!" the voice seemed to fade into nothingness. It was as if it had merely been tossed into reality, then pulled from it as easily.

Sakura didn't wait for anymore, she knew it was gone. Still terrified, she sprinted up the stairs, basket clenched in abnormally dry hands.

The trip up seemed a vague memory for Sakura. All she recalled was light. How it was almost dark, and cold, but it got lighter and warmer as she neared the top. She remembered more running, then a hallway, brightly lit and a room, and a bed. A very soft bed. She threw herself on this bed and she cried with all her might. It seemed once she started, she could not stop. She cried with all the agony of her soul at her loss of her people and land, of her strange feelings towards the prince, and the utter confusion of all that surrounded her.

She wanted to be back in Japan with all those she loved, doing her meditation, something. She cried herself into a state of numbness. Soon, it hurt her chest too much to sob. Her thoughts were blank, all except her regret and her pain. "It seems priestess, I always find you crying." The voice was a sharp and earnest awakening her from her world of numbness. She didn't raise her head from the pillows, for she knew who it was. Her sobbing decreased in volume.

"Your friend is very worried about you. And although I do not care for them, I would appreciate it if my pillowcases would not become tissue." Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position. Li grimaced. His angel wasn't looking very angelic right now. She seemed an utter wreak. He placed an arm around her, hoping to comfort her. She only cried out, and began to sob again. He sighed and grabbed her legs, placing them gently on his lap. In-between sobs, she managed to get her arms around his neck. She nestled her face into his chest. His whole body was tingling from her touch and closeness, but he pushed this aside.

Sakura finally calmed herself down. The prince had said almost nothing to her, but he had stayed while she cried into his reassuring warmth, and somehow the aftermath of all this hysterical behavior would have been a million times worse without him being there. This time as thought came back to her, she actually remembered what had happened right away.

She nuzzled further into him, practically pushing him down onto the bed. She was still hyperventilating, and she was embarrassed, sure she looked a mess, but she didn't care. She was safe, and warm, and that was all that mattered. He whispered gently into her hair: "Feeling better priestess?" she sighed as she caught a breath to answer in a very soft breath. "Yes. I'm much better now." She pulled her head back to look carefully into his eyes. He quickly masked anything with his cold look, but she saw right thorough it. He looked back at her.

"Do you want some dinner now? I'm sure you're hungry." He moved to place her off him, but she moaned and grabbed his shirt roughly. "Not yet. Please. Just a little longer." He felt a blush coming on, but he settled back. "Not yet" were the two words he wanted to hear the most. "Of course." He whispered again, worshipping her natural smell, even coated in a fine layer of dirt. It was a smell of sakuras. Like her name…..

After a few minutes Sakura sighed, sensing her hunger overpowering everything else. For the moment she was at ease. She supposed almost three hours of crying would do that to you. She leaned back and gave the obviously content Li a small peck on the cheek, the voice from the dungeon ringing in her ears: "Tell Syaoran I love him." If that was her……..

TBC!!!!!!!!!

My Time 2: Yeah, sorry, but I'm oh, so tired. You people better give me an ass load of reviews for this. Longer, like you demanded. And I guess, the twist will come up, it's just EVERYTHING with me is spontaneous cause nothing is planned. So yeah, it's good tho, so maybe you'll get it. Very late, and I need to sleep, but I love you all from the bottom of my heart, and remember:

"You know you have a drinking problem if you go to a bar and the bartender knows your name…..

And you've never been to that bar before."

Hah! Yeah. Good stuff. So I love you all, and please review me! I love you all!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	9. A Caged Bird

A Trapped Sakura

Chappie Nine:

Me Again:Wow. I mean wow. I have like 116 reviews. LIFE IS SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!! Yeah, so my friends and I like to leave lunch early. We just up and leave, and like nobody notices. Then we skate in the halls in our socks. I walk around school without shoes on. Makes my feet comfy. So yeah, for like x-mas I only got like three presents. I get the holiday depression. I mean now I just want to do stuff for everybody else and nothing for me. That's cool I guess. At least I'm nice. So! This chappie goes to Elalia. And everyone who reviewed!!!! Love you all soooo much!!!!! There is a special person I wish to dedicate this whole story to, because I'm over-zealous and I like her companionship soooo much. Drum roll….. Miss Lady Tomboy!!!!! I like her soo much, she's so nice and….

IMPORTANT, READ THIS!!!!!! You must read her fics. I'm pimping them for her. Okay, they are called "Fairytales" and Lost Soul. And….

IMPORTANT ALSO!!!!! I WISH TO GROVAL TO EVERYONE WHO WAS UTTERLY DUMBFOUNDED BY THE LAST CHAPPIE AND THE SAKURA/SAKURA THING!!!! I ASSURE YOU; ALL OF IT WILL BE EXPLAINED, IN VERY SOON CHAPPIES!!!!!! IT WILL ALL BE CLEAR VERY SOON!!! IT DOES HAVE TO DO WITH THE TWIST!!!! COOL. E-MAIL ME ANY QUESTIONS AT: . I will be pleased to answer anything as long as I don't give it away. Cool. Got lazy couldn't turn off caps lock. Luv ya, and enjoi!

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

(REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!)

Disclaimer: No shit Sherlock. Need I say more?

There was a vigorous battle going on in Sakura's mind. Should she tell Li what happened? After all, the "Sakura" did say to tell Li she was down there….. And…. That the Sakura… well, she... loved him….. No. she decided to tell Tomoyo first. She would know what to do. After all, Tomoyo was always the more intelligent one. Yes, Tomoyo will know what to do! Sakura decided this as Li led her precariously from the room, after she had scrubbed herself as clean as she could get in Li's bathroom.

She still felt slightly light-headed, and still wished she wasn't hungry so she could stay in Li's arms, but hunger was hunger, and she hated it as much as spooky ghosts. Li took a hold of her hand as they slid through the halls with the long-strided grace the handsome prince possessed. Her eyes were focused on his face as he nervously peeked around corners for others in the hall. She wondered why this was an issue. I mean he was the prince. Then she remembered.

He was under house arrest. "Where are the guards?" she asked him, voice very small. He grinned in a sort of devilish way down to her. "Enjoying a well deserved break and some liquor." She giggled, enjoying the humorous way he presented his ploy of escape. "No mere room can hold me." he mumbled as a sort of side thought as they sidled around a corner into a dark hall.

Sakura didn't recognize it as the dining hall it was. Li dropped her hand, and she cried out a small complaint. He shushed her and she jumped in fright as a flame from a candle Li had lit flared into life throwing his strong features into a sharp relief. He smiled assuring her and grabbed her hand again. She let out the breath she'd held and let him lead her to the food table. Apparently food was laid out at night. She let out a squeal and bombarded the table, much to Li's surprise. Food disappeared almost in seconds.

The table was cleared in only moments. Sakura let out a very un-ladylike burp and turned to face Li swiping a hand across her face. She licked her lips. Laughing at his open mouth she exclaimed proudly: "I have a very awful hunger." "So I noticed." Li responded one eyebrow cocked in a sort of melodramatic way. He grabbed her hand again, this time giving her a smile. "Time for bed. I bet after all that you're tired." He had his back to her as he said this, so he didn't notice the noticeable paling of her features and the way she looked like she would faint.

They made it back to the hallway without any problems, until….. "Stay away from me, you conniving pig of a man!!!" Sakura and Li jumped at least five feet into the air. Sakura sighed; sure Tomoyo would wake the whole castle. She let go of Li's hand, with a new determination, and to her surprise, Li followed her to Eriol's door. Sakura took a deep breath as she pushed open the door. (Or shinto, whatever.)

The sight that met her eyes was breath-taxingly hilarious, she would admit. Tomoyo was shaking a fist at Eriol who was… on top of one of his book shelves, trying to get as far away from her as possible. His frightened eyes shot to Sakura's hoping for help. "This time, I swear, it was all her!" he cried pointing an accusing finger to the manic girl. Tomoyo whipped around and threw a menacing finger back at him crying: "This pig tried to grab my robe!!!!"

Sakura noticed the askew way of her ratty clothes and shook her head. She turned to Li. "What do you think?" she asked him, needing an opinion of someone who knew Eriol. Eriol turned pleading eyes to Li. "Please!! Save me from her!!!!" he begged. Li smiled his evil smile. "Well, I think Eriol is very comfortable up there." Eriol went white. "But- but- Li! Come on, good buddy!!! You know me!!!" Li nodded. "Exactly." He turned and left, and Sakura smiled innocently.

"I'm going with what he says." "Have fun you two." She said over her shoulder as she slid the door closed following Li down the hall. She'd tell Tomoyo about the "incident" tomorrow. Back in Li's room, she was again nervous. "Take the bed. I can sleep in a chair." Li told her over his shoulder. She stood helpless for a few moments. "You mean… you're not going to…?" he cocked his eyebrow at her again. "To what?" he asked. She flushed, embarrassed and relieved. So now she knew he wasn't a sex-hungry pervert. (Damn!)

She gave him a dazzling smile, one full of relief and gratitude. This threw him off. 'Maybe I'll make her take the bed more often…I love that smile.' He gave her a slightly confused smile in return. She let out a gleeful laugh and slipped to his side standing again on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. She "eeped!" when Li grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes gazed into his, slightly frightened. "Such a beautiful caged bird…." He whispered in a very loving way, his eyes half-lidded and flooded with desire.

He leaned down only slightly compared to how she was on her tip-toes and gave her a very short, sweet, luxurious kiss on the lips. It was only for a moment, but it meant so much. He let her go; almost trying to get himself away before her scent, taste and feel completely consumed his tattered heart. Her cheeks held a hint of red. She stepped away from him, her own eyes half-lidded in the sweet feelings filling her body. She wanted more, but she knew she couldn't. Not until she figured this whole other Sakura thing out. She finally got her lungs to work as she managed to mummer: "Good night."

Before she stepped around him to the bed. There was a distance between where he was standing and her on the bed. Sometime he had lit a fire before they had gone to eat and it crackled now as Sakura slipped into the bed. A small thought, or hope, popped up in her mind as her suddenly heavy lids drifted closed. 'Maybe he'll hold me tonight too.'

As Li awoke the next morning he was regretful that his hands only clasped air instead of silky, warm skin as it had only last night. He pulled himself up reluctantly and moved to the bedside, surprised to see it empty. A quick glance told him Sakura was absent from his quarters.

He was slightly nervous, after all, Ying-Fah wasn't supposed to get her for an hour almost. Exiting his room into the hallway, he heard the faintest giggle from Eriol's room. Quietly opening the door, he peeked inside, finding the site comical, again. Eriol was in the center of his own room bound and gagged to a chair. The two girls were cross legged on the bed much like his own, only messy and unkempt. They seemed to be talking about something quite serious.

Not the eavesdropper, Li closed the door and left them to their conversation. Although he couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for poor Eriol.

"Oh Sakura, don't laugh at him, you're only encouraging him." Tomoyo said, sounding exasperated. "But Tomoyo, look at him! He's so cute!" she giggled again one hand on her lips. Tomoyo placed both her hands on her hips. "I see nothing cute about him." She said voice very serious. A much muffled groan of disappointment came from the gag. Sakura laughed out loud this time. Tomoyo shot the man a very evil glare. "Why?" she asked.

He gave her a look of confusion to show he didn't understand her question. She stood up and walked to him removing the mask. He gasped as his ability to breathe through his mouth came again. Gasping still he turned his startling eyes up to her. She paused only for a moment. "Why do you hound me so? Why are you so disappointed?" "Well isn't it obvious?" he said quite plainly. She decided to bite and with a sarcastic eyebrow cocked she shook her head no.

"Well, I love you." (Face fault, and everyone falls over) his answer left Tomoyo quite astonished. She gave him an example of her being completely bewildered before she slapped him on top of the head as hard as she could. He cried out. "Whad'ya do that for?" he cried, rocking in the chair. "For you being such a scheming little liar!!!" she shrieked hitting him again. He took the abuse for about three more terrifying moments before Sakura stepped in deciding the Beat Eriol Game was getting slightly old.

Although always funny. She pulled Tomoyo back and whispered the secret word. She calmed and sat back down as Sakura prepared to tell her of her happings of late.

It took almost an hour for Sakura to get the message across to a very confused Tomoyo. She was as confused as she had been. She sat pondering with a very cute confused look on her face for a while before Eriol decided to speak up. "Princess, do you have visions of the future?" he asked, and for the moment, all his humor was gone replaced only with a very grave demeanor.

Tomoyo felt her heart jump, making her VERY uncomfortable. It was all very serious despite the face that he looked like he had been beaten by thugs, covered in dust-bunnies and dust coating his front. Sakura focused her eyes to him. "Yes. Back home…." She stumbled for a moment as all came back to her, and then Tomoyo's soft hand on her own brought her back, "I would meditate over my visions. They were usually in my sleep and none ever felt as real as this one did. This was an actual conversation. Usually I'm just a spectator." "So, this sort of thing has never happened before?" Eriol asked again. "No. Never this realistic." She answered.

Eriol nodded thoughtfully. "And the... cardinal I'm supposed to look out for?" he asked again, this time his deep eyes were thoughtful. Sakura nodded, wondering where he was going with this. Suddenly it was as if he'd been shocked. "Kami no!!" he cried. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked, nervous at the very dark look he now possessed. He grunted, and then with a muttering of some words, the ropes around him caught fire and deteriorated into a pile of ash at the feet of the chair. Sakura gasped.

That was the most controlled form of magic she'd ever seen. He stood and revolved his wrists getting the feeling back into them. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Tomoyo asked, not impressed. He shot her a look that actually made her lean back, away from him. "Don't ask, love. Now if both of you will excuse me." he nodded politely to them before he made a rushed exit. Although with the fluid way he moved it seemed as if he'd taken all the time in the world. Sakura looked to Tomoyo.

She was flushed, and a starry look was in her eyes. Sakura nudged her and she snapped back, a sort of annoyed look about her. "Tomoyo?" Sakura tried feebly. Tomoyo turned to her. "Now don't hurt me, but just think about this. Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he loved you, because you sure seem to like him." Sakura pointed to her flushed cheeks as she spoke. Tomoyo swatted her hand down. "Nonsense!" she shook her head, although thoughts of doubt plagued her. "Let's go follow him!" Tomoyo exclaimed jumping up and hopping off the bed for the shinto.

She threw it open and ran into the hallway Sakura hot on her heels. They rounded the corner to the steps and were surprised to see no one there. "He couldn't be that far ahead of us…." She mummers. "It's like he disappeared into thin air…" Sakura added also trailing off. She looked to Tomoyo who seemed to be in a thoughtful silence. "I'll talk to him tonight." She announces, startling Sakura. "Okay. Get it out of him no matter what." Sakura said setting her face in a determined fashion. Tomoyo nodded. The two girls turned and went back upstairs, awaiting their chores and Tomoyo later that night a stubborn Eriol…..

TBC!!!!!!

Authoresses Notes 2: Hola!!! Love you guys!!! Hope you like!!! Next chappie will be romantic. Well…. Sometime!!!! Damn!!!!! Late, and I need to sleep, but I hope everyone had a happy holiday, including New Years, so here's my late present. Everything about me is late. Sorry. Love you all and please review!!!! And um, yeah, ask any questions you wish!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Quote: "You know you're drunk if you need to grab the grass to keep from falling off the Earth."

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	10. Clow and His Creation

A Trapped Sakura

Chapter Ten:

Authoresses' Notes: what's up one and all? I'm cool. Me and my friends went to laser tag for my friends b-day and we were waiting for the jerk of a guy to let us in the other room to get the stuff, but he was making us guess numbers 1-100, and me and my friends were saying all these letters, then I said 69 and everyone started laughing. Ask your parents if you don't get it. Ok, I love you all more than anything. And this chap goes to many people. So many brilliant people out there! cries k, Erika-chan, lilsakura, ayame, kenshinlover2002, and Lahmikhara. I apologize deeply for the delay all of you. Ayame, totally loved the whole mentioning of witch-craft thing, it's great that people don't obsess about that whole thing being evil. There are some pretty close-minded people out there. Ass munches. All the rest of you, I love you all soooooo much and you need to get Illusion Dragon to review for you, she does an amazing job. This is for her too! And... Um... the nadia! I love her too! K, onwards! Once again, I have left you all confused although not as confused as last time thank all. So, here goes and I hope this answers some questions you may have. I hope. Love you and review! No flames!

And, Happy Imbolc everyone! May your new year bring you happiness!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Eriol grimaced as the hail of dust coated his head. He knew he'd buried it somewhere in here….. The day of his birth he'd been gifted with it, and it'd always puzzled him until the prince had told him of this place and its many secrets… here it is! The book of Clow. The book that even empty radiated power beyond of what existed in this world. Made a mockery of his expert skills with magic anyways. His hands shook ever so slightly as he pulled it gently from the wooden chest coated in cobwebs and debris he wondered how Sakura had reported seeing it in Li's room. (For she'd mentioned that to Tomoyo too.) Had this book they all knew so little about found its way to manipulating them? Or was the girl something else? Did she possess some extraordinary power like the rumors claimed? She was known throughout the land as being a mysterious power locked deep in the territory protected by many spells and enchantments. He shook his flying mind in order to focus on the large volume in his hands.

He thought to the girl's friend. She seemed to possess no power of extraordinary coincidence. Turning away from the chest he made his way from one of the dusty levels where the old library was kept. This library held all the old and ancient volumes written in China's history. Scholars would give their legs to be here. Eriol enjoyed his own cocky smile. He made his way upstairs.

As he entered back into the torch lit hallways and corridors he ran into the infamous duo themselves. They were sweeping up the hall, and he held back a slight chortle as he watched Sakura fall time and time again over the most invisible things. The routine way in which Tomoyo picked her up told him she'd been doing it practically her whole life. He let himself linger unnoticed to watch the way Tomoyo bent over in such an obliviously sinuous way until he made his presence known by stepping into their sight. There was a screech and he held back another laugh as it was finally Tomoyo's turn to topple over. Which she did rather ungracefully, which was very unlike her. He enjoyed seeing the rare beauty knocked off her feet.

He stepped up next to her and held out his hand, eyes glittering in either mocking or kindness. He let her choose. Giving him a very ruffled look she accepted his hand and he pulled her up easily. She gave him a grumble of thanks through clenched teeth. He didn't let go of her hand and instead looked deeply into her eyes, letting her see his amusement and kindness. "You're welcome." His voice was a deep caress, he'd used it many times on many women, but this time he truly hoped it worked. And it did. Her legs shook, but she yanked her hand away from him, turning her back to him, very frustrated and flustered. Sakura chose this time to pipe up behind him: "Have you come for a reason Eriol?" she asked.

He turned to face her, and bowed politely and formally as was accustomed. She blushed slightly and told him to stand. He did so and pulled form behind his back the book of Clow. "Priestess, actually I was looking for Li. Have you seen the prick around?" he asked. He noted with glee that Tomoyo coughed in an attempt to hide a laugh. Sakura blushed slightly more and shook her head. "I didn't think gentlemen used improper language in front of ladies." Tomoyo said smugly fro behind him. He turned slightly so he could see her face. "My love, who ever convinced you I was a gentleman?" his smile was sickly sweet, and his eyes glimmered with a mischievous twinkle. "No one could even if they tried. I was merely thinking your ego allowed you think you were. I would sooner believe the dust I am sweeping is more polite then you." Her eyes shone with an open defiance.

He chose to ignore this and turned back to Sakura. Her eyes were riveted to the book. She looked amazed, and he liked that interest. "I was just getting some reading material for my room. He indicated to the book and bowed to her one more time before excusing himself. He turned towards Tomoyo and she couldn't help but notice the way he stalked. As if he was a predator circling her. She kept her head high and the same challenging look in her eyes. He would not intimidate her. His voice whispered slightly in her ear as he passed: "Can't wait for tonight. I'm a much better gentleman in bed than in talk." He saw her pale horribly and nearly laughed out loud. He left them then, Sakura vibrating with curiosity and a desperate need to read that book, and Tomoyo finally shook to the bone, and at a loss for words. For once.

"Sakura, we really shouldn't be here." Tomoyo whispered in her friend's ear fervently. Sakura ignored Tomoyo's protests and continued in. Eriol was after all, slightly more trusting than he should be. He left money lying all over the floor, and rare items and jewels were easily found. "Where does he put books he's reading?" she asked instead. "On that desk there." She pointed to the desk opposite the room. Sakura moved towards it like a shadow. They weren't supposed to be in the rooms when they weren't cleaning it. And they weren't cleaning. As she moved aside a few papers she found it. She inhaled a quick breath through her teeth. It was the book she'd seen earlier! The one that had made her almost faint!

Brow crunched she brushed her hand across the cover brushing away the dust and cobwebs. (AN: She's braver then I am! Eck!) The large creature on the front made her more curious. It was very eloquently decorated and she loved the feel of it in her fingers. Hands shaking, she opened the cover gently, as if she thought it were made of glass. Its age betrayed its durability though, and it opened with ease. She blew off the dust on the inside. It was then that she felt the enormous power radiating from it. It almost made her have to take a step back. The power was there, in the book, but it was… gone as well… hard for her to point if it was sealed or if it had contained something of great power and that thing had been removed. There was a large piece of the pages cut out as if it were supposed to hold… cards it looked like. This confused her even more. A noise made her and Tomoyo (who had crept to her side) jump. She snapped the book closed, forgetting how she had to be careful with it.

She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and yanked the girl from the room engaging her in a sprint from the room, to the hallway, down the stairs and to the cleaning supplies closet where she yanked the door open and hid them both. Both of them were panting and could barely catch their breath. Adrenaline ran through her. She let herself calm down before she turned back to the book. She felt again that spiraling power. It seemed like it was reaching out to her... for her to claim it, and give this power a housing… she needed those cards, she needed to know why this book called out her soul and made her want to sing in wonder of finding something that so complete her from her heart and her mind.

It was as an ancient puzzle had been put into place and she'd found that missing part of her everyone so fretted over finding through life. Something about this book. It was a part of her. But she'd never seen it before. More confused then ever, she closed it and looked to Tomoyo who was watching her oddly. "Can we leave this closet Sakura-chan? I'm getting dusty." She sneezed as if proving her point and Sakura felt slightly guilty. She nodded, but still felt as if she couldn't quite find the usage of her voice yet. She needed to talk to Li. There was no avoiding it. If Eriol didn't find him first. Her eyes widened in shock and almost fear. What if Eriol reported them for stealing? Tomoyo couldn't get into that kind of trouble after her beating of the guards. It mocked the king himself to so openly defeat his best guards. (AN: Not saying much eh?) Tomoyo opened the door slowly, but Sakura pushed past her.

"Hey! Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" she saw the frantic look in her eyes. "I'll return the book, you can't get into any more trouble. Just… go find Ying-Fah. Keep her off my trail. I'll see you in a little okay Tomoyo?" she didn't let a slightly shocked Tomoyo answer, but instead propelled herself down the hallway and back to Eriol's room.

The door opened for her, and peeking inside, everything looked as it was before. Sighing in relief, she made her way slowly to the desk, still alert, her warrior senses tingling. She made it to the desk and replaced the book. She felt her muscles untense as she nestled it back among its others'. "Well, well. Look what crawled into my web." The voice made her scream, and she whipped around. Standing directly behind her was Eriol. He was smiling. She couldn't quite read that smile yet. She tried to suppress her shivering. "I-I-" He held up a hand to silence her. "If you wanted the book priestess, you should've asked." The smile was kind.

Warm relief took her now and she sighed. Eriol side-stepped her and pulled the book out from the pile. "Does this draw you as it does me and the prince?" he asked. The question seemed baited. "It…. It's a part of me." She felt as if Eriol should know this. He seemed grave. He nodded, weighing her answer. "Do you know what is missing from this book?" he asked her next. She shook her head no. he nodded thoughtfully at this. "Sit priestess." He motioned to the near bed. Offering her trust, she obeyed. He stood against the frame of the bed and tilted his head down so it watched the floor and not her. This gave him a mysterious dark look. He seemed like the shadows just bordering her vision. "Sakura-chan?" a meek voice called from the still open doorway. (AN: We're calling it a door, cuz I'm lazy) (But I respect Chinese culture.) "Tomoyo?" Sakura called back. Tomoyo entered looking slightly scared, but when she saw Eriol, her face hardened again.

"Seat yourself child. I mean you no harm." Eriol motioned to the bed. Tomoyo puffed up at being called a child, but did as she was told and sat down next to Sakura taking her hand lying in her lap. Eriol resumed his (AN: sexy) dark stance. His voice came a soft rumble, that of soft thunder and began the ancient story: "Long ago, it was rumored that the great creator of this land was a great magician. And he was all-powerful. He created all as we know it, balancing each force as one and creating a harmony. But there was one creation he could not completely control. And that was the human race. Many of whom were direct descendents form him having many variations of his powers, although none nearly as powerful as him. There was never a mention of a wife or lover he took, but in one archive and that archive has been lost for thousands of years. It was said, in these archives that he became a lonely man, for that he was deep down, and he took his own life in a peaceful manner by dividing his Self into pieces, magical cards that could be controlled by heirs. An heir actually. A prophesized Daughter to bring the cards to peace and release a world trapped in its own illusion. Supposedly breaking this illusion, or spell would be the final test to test the worthiness of the holder. It's all a mystery. The again, some of it has been unraveled.

"But not enough so that you both need to know. Not now." His eyes were focused somewhere else. Some other world that they couldn't even fathom. Sakura felt Tomoyo quivering. She chanced a quick peek at her face and saw her slightly entranced by Eriol. Sakura had to admit he was rather handsome. (AN: Damn straight! With Li and Eriol there, it's like the hottest castle in the world!) She threw a sly smirk at Tomoyo who looked away as if ashamed before she asked a question. "So why are you telling us all this?" Eriol seemed to snap back to them and that daft smile replaced any sense of intelligence or depth they would ever get out of him. "Because everyone at this castle just adores you all so much." "Sarcasm is not what we wanted Hiragizawa." (AN: Terribly sorry if that's not spelled right!) "Well Daidojii, I wasn't going to tell you all of it would I? You'd never sleep at night." He grinned an almost evil grin. "Especially not tonight." Tomoyo paled horribly again, and he relished the reaction. She hissed at him. Hissed. "Tomoyo, did you just hiss?" Sakura asked stunned. "Yes. And I refuse to play these mind games any longer." She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and set her face harshly.

Eriol laughed. A real laugh. It didn't sound cheap, or forced, or put-on like all the others, this sounded real and deep from his stomach. Tomoyo looked to him, slightly surprised. She stopped herself from watching his nice lips too closely and focused on the fact that this man was hinting at raping her. Or something like that. He ushered them out of the room, still slightly laughing. Before he shut them out, he looked directly at Tomoyo and said: "You make me laugh Daidojii-san, I'll have to watch my back."

Tomoyo wasn't the only one shaking that night. Sakura hadn't seen Li all day, so when he arrived in the room later that night when she was already asleep in a chair by the fire waiting for him, she was shocked by his ransacked appearance. He looked like he'd been beaten. "Li! What happened!" she cried, instantly awake and running to his side. She noticed he was limping, and as she tried to take his arm to help him, he gnashed out at her and pushed her away sharply. She fell back onto her rump (AN: isn't that a great word?) and a pain shot through her legs. She knew that arm would bruise. She pushed herself to her feet. "Li, let me help you." He shook his head fiercely. "Li, you're bleeding all over the place, you can barely stand, just let me help, I don't care about blood, I'm a healer, and it's what I do! Please! You've lost a lot of blood! You don't even have to tell me what happened!" she was pleading now.

He was wavering on his feet. His eyes met hers, and through the grime and dirt covering his face she saw his fierce eyes burning with a fire as bright as the sun and as deep as the flames of hell. He seemed invincible for a minute and she forgot who, or more like what, he was. "Come Li, please." She begged silently, treating him like a caged animal as she crept closer, inch by painstaking inch. His eyes were un-focused and he seemed almost half into the afterlife. Finally Sakura was able to precariously place her small hand on his muscled arm. She ignored his strong smell and blood along with dirt and other things she didn't think she want to name as she pulled him towards the bed carefully, holding most of his weight, which was truly hard no matter how strong she was. "Li, stay with me! Now I need you to lay down!" he somehow understood, and managed this barely and clumsily. She prepared to run to Eriol's room to get help, when his arm grabbed her retreating arm and held her to her bedside place.

His grip was iron. "Don't leave me. Ever." His voice was a rasp. She ignored the hope in her heart, rising like a balloon and came closer to him. She whispered to him: "I need to go get help Li. I don't want to loose you." She needed to make him understand so she could leave. He needed the help. Fast. Hopefully Eriol knew more of the magical ways of healing not the old fashioned herbal way Sakura knew. Li needed magic. His arm was around her waist the next second and pulling her down onto his large, warm chest. She lay half sprawled over him as he looked deep into her eyes. She realized with a jolt, this was the real Li. A Li she may never see again. These were his emotions that he so hid, locked away in that mind, and here he was sacrificing them to her. On a slab, here they were. She saw… anger… fear.. And sadness…and…a longing almost. As if he wanted something he thought he could never have. What was it?

This emotion scared her most. This told her he thought he would die. And that was the one way to death for a patient. She could ponder it no longer, for in the next moment her lips were pressed to his, and he was kissing her with the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. In fact the only kiss she'd ever experienced. She went completely limp and all thoughts faded away. Her hands came to rest on his neck, and she knew she could never, or would never, kiss another. This was phenomenal. Stars exploded before her eyes. He let her go. She frowned and pulled away, wondering if she'd done something wrong. He'd passed out. This awoke a horrible feeling in her stomach. He was still breathing. But it was horribly faint. She leapt up, gave him one last look of sorrow, worry, and perhaps love for a moment before she was down the hall at top speed. 'Please Syaoran. Live. Live for me.' She thought as she slammed open Eriol's door.

AN2: Whew! Over! Going to write another…. Right now actually. Yes, you heard me! There could be two posted tonight! Life is sweet! I love you all, and do please review me! Love you sooooooooooo much! And without further ado:

"I hate spelling the word banana, I never now when to stop it. I mean just how many 'na's' are on this thing? Bana. No. Bananana. Damn!"

Maybe funnier when you hear it. Dunno. Love you all! (Said it again!)

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	11. The Destruction And The Healing

A Trapped Sakura

Chapter Eleven:

AN: Well, I started it tonight. Maybe I'll finish it. Who knows? Um….. Not much to say…..review me, and be kind. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Um… this chap goes to Illusion Dragon. Still love her, and her awesome reviews. Lady Tomboy too, you should know by now that no review is too long, and everyone who reviewed my last chappie, especially lilacblu, iluvanime493, and MewMewPower389 (I love her name….). Umm….. NOFX rules! K, randomness….. Oh! Here's this:

Unclaimer: Eat my shorts. But yes, it's the brilliance of Clamp, now bite-sized! Whatever.

IMPORTANT! READ THIS! This chap starts out in a slight flashback. Right after the girls were placed in the rooms for the night. What did you think I would leave you to imagine what Eriol would do? Never! Mua-ha-ha! Just from their POV. E+T get their own section since I love them as much as S+S, so you can skip it if you want. I'll label (in up-coming future) any E+T smoochy stuff if you wish to skip it. Do as you wish. Have fun I guess. Love you!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Tomoyo felt herself shaking as she was pushed roughly into the room by the guards. She didn't notice the rough treatment or the way they gave her weary looks. The room around her was completely dark. "Hiragizawa? Where are you?" she called, hoping her voice sounded better to him then it did to her. "Stop fooling with me and come out! Now!" she cried, getting very nervous. "But I have Daidojii." The soft, sensuous voice was directly behind her, right at her neck. She whipped around, hand in a fist, but hit nothing. This confused her, but she held her stance. "Come out! I won't fall for any of your tricks!" she cried.

Soft hands wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her down, hard. She cried out and fell to the ground. "Hiragizawa! Don't you touch me!" she screamed, but she still felt soft hands gently sliding on her neck. She was shivering now, and her legs were butter stopping her from getting up. Two arms wrapped around her and picked her up easily. "No... Put me… down…" the protest was barely that. He gently laid her on the bed, and she felt his lips just above hers, hovering, as if asking for permission. She granted it, and leaned foreword, eagerly wanting to meet him there…. A candle flashed into existence. Tomoyo blinked fiercely, cursing out loud in every language she knew. There was a sigh. "Ever the exuberant one aren't we?" her flashing eyes found his figure on the other side of the room. She tried to keep her mouth closed. 'How had he done it?' She kept asking.

He gave her no answers just stared at her from across the room. "What do I have to do to convince you Daidojii-san? I love you." She hissed at him again, and sprawled on the bed, feeling like a fool, she felt tears spring. She realized she had never shed a tear for her homeland, had been as strong as she could for Sakura and keeping impassive for this man. She had not yet taken her turn to cry. She needed it. But not here damnitt! Anywhere but here! But the tears came, and they came fast. They split before she had any say in the matter. Eriol across the room was somehow instantly next to her. His arm went around her shoulder and she knelt into him, letting him embrace her weight. Kind caring Tomoyo, nice, sweet strong Tomoyo needed her time to cry as well, but why did it have to be with _him_?

She cursed again, but buried her head deeper, as if making her own protests invalid. There was something off about the way she burst into tears. It was like she felt this was the only person she could cry in front of. Her nemesis. She pulled her head up to look at him. His smile was kind and sweet, but there seemed to be something that disturbed her behind it. Like a shadow lurked just below the surface. He seemed to notice her observing this and he interrupted her thoughts: "Are you tired?" he questioned. This distracted her, as she let out a small mew in an attempt of a yawn. His eyes crinkled in the corners in warmth. "Let's lie you down, eh?" she grabbed the front of his robe roughly. "Hiragizawa, just for now, let's pretend we're friends. Stay here with me. The bed is large enough for both of us." Her own words shocked her. She didn't know she was so daring. He seemed to hold back for a moment.

Then he made his decision. "Do you truly trust me?" he asked, not wanting to be tied up again. "No. But…I don't feel like being alone in this huge bed right now." She seemed so helpless to him… he was sure in the morning she would hate herself, so he took advantage of her being so open right now. "I suppose so Daidojii-san. But tomorrow we shall hate each other again I suppose?" there was amusement in his question. She thought for a moment. "Hate is such a strong word. How about strongly dislike?" He smiled a true smile. Tomoyo's cheeks tinted. "Sure. Whatever you wish." Having said, he helped her slide into the bed, before taking the other end. He didn't tell her he planned to leave as soon as she fell asleep. He didn't want to, she was ethereal when she was sleeping, but he had a bastard dark wizard to check on.

His thoughts turned to the man. He was a lanky thing, hardly looking of a threat to anyone, but his magic was as powerful, if not slightly more, as Eriol's. Small, gangly looking and with a shock of red hair and freckles he dappled in the powers of the darkness in order to balance China's magic. Eriol was the Light and Dunkel was the Dark. A foreigner that had appeared to the king suddenly claiming to have great power. He worked his way into the court easily. There was something Eriol didn't trust about him. He strongly suspected that the Dark controlled him instead of the other way around. He was too young to have mastered what he knew. He was indeed a nemesis for Eriol. He had some deep hatred for Li that apparently went back to childhood when the man had appeared. He had not aged. Which was not all too bad a thing, Eriol had shown no hint of his true age either. Still…. He needed to see him and ask if the strange storm from today had been his control.

After all lighting could not start up that easily to confuse troops on the battlefield. Li had been separated. Eriol was not worried. This always happened. His thoughts slammed down around him as two slightly cold, shaking arms looped around his neck, yanking him to a slightly cold body. "Not a word you bastard." Tomoyo growled as she buried her face into his neck. He was confused, but loving it, so was not about to complain. He let himself gently encircle her in his arms while she cried herself to sleep. He smiled slightly as her breathing evened out and she eventually fell asleep. He truly loved her. Too bad she hated him. Or what had she said? 'Strongly dislike'? Interesting…… "I can see you're going to be quite a challenge Daidojii-san." He whispered into her hair. Inhaling its sweet scent, he found himself being lulled into a calm sleep. He hadn't slept well in such a long time……

Back to recent and end of last chappie

Sakura threw Eriol's door open and tried to ignore her shock of Eriol and Tomoyo tangled together in the bed. They were like lovers. Oh Tomoyo would never live this down. Eriol was up in a second, alert, and slightly frazzled form Tomoyo steadily running her hands through his hair. "Priestess? What's wrong?" he looked rather worried. He should be. "Li… fainted, come quick, I think he's…" she didn't want to say it. "Dying." Eriol was past her in a whirl of black robe, and Tomoyo was at Sakura's side, placing a supportive arm on her shoulder. Sakura clutched to her friend and let her lead her down the hallway. They entered the room fast.

Eriol was over the bed, observing silently, a very grim look on his face. "He's…..

Alive..." he managed. "But he will die if I don't get some help. Sakura, can you make a tea or brew to soothe the blood fever that will soon be upon him?" Sakura nodded, wanting to help at any cost. She left Tomoyo's warm support to sift through her dresser. She'd asked Ying-Fah for herbs and such. She needed a supply for where ever she went. She began as Eriol turned on Tomoyo. "Go to the servant's quarters and find Ying-Fah. Tell her to find out what happened to his troops, and where they all went. Then see if anyone knows why he came here and not the infirmary." He spoke in a quiet firm voice that left no room for argument. Tomoyo nodded, just as solemn, and was gone. Eriol rubbed his hands together.

"This will be a long night…." He muttered. Looking to Li's peaceful (eerily peaceful) face he sighed. "What have you gotten me into this time, prick?" he asked. No response.

It took the whole night, but Eriol managed to get Li healed enough so that he would live. His wounds would leave slight scars because of the lateness of the healing, but he should be fine. If the fever didn't take him. They needed it to break, or he wouldn't survive the next day. The brew Sakura made helped greatly, and with a small charm of protection she learned it helped even more, but the fever didn't finally break until that afternoon.

Li awoke. The first thing he noticed was that there was something on his stomach. Groaning as the pain, hunger and extreme thirst hit him, it took him a few minutes for the world to stop spinning. It did, eventually, and he was able to realize he was in his room, and there was a very cloudy form hovering…. in a chair next to his bed. And the head of that form rested on his stomach. He then realized that it was a woman, for her breasts brushed his side every time she breathed, and he rather liked it. (AN: he's a man after all) he was dazed and confused, so he decided not to ask any questions yet. He let his head pound and his stomach roar for just a bit longer before he finally got enough courage to wake the girl.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. It was the priestess. The one he'd needed to see. The woman he'd dragged himself up here in a delirium to see before his certain death. But was he dead? No. He was alive, he was almost sure of that. "Oh thank Kami you woke up." She cried, eyes watering. She kissed him gently on the forehead, which only dazed him more, and asked him if he was hungry. He could not yet speak, so he only nodded carefully, not wanting to upset his head. She smiled brightly, before bouncing up and heading out the door. This left a very dirty, smelly confused and slightly nervous Syaoran.

AN2: well, that's it. Sorry it's so short… again. I just can't write em long, plus I'm reeeeeeaaaallllyyy tired. But I love all of you sooooooooooo much! All of you people who thought I would kill Syaoran! Never! Who would encourage the ladies to torture Eriol? Who would be silently brooding and sulky? Who would be there to make a mood dark? We need Syaoran! K, luv all of you!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

"Showers are for quitters. Just like rehab."

Some random kid when asked why he smelled so bad


	12. Torture Is Better Than Death

A Trapped Sakura:

Chapter Twelve:

Authoresses' Notes: I'm back! It's all good, my muse was being very rude and purposely deciding I was not worthy, so I was not worthy. Until now, and until I realized how horrible I feel when a new chappie of something I'm reading takes a long time! I hope I finish this tonight. I saw a spider and had to have my mom kill it. I'm not really a wimp, but I HATE spiders! Ech! Focus! Okay, you must all listen to these songs: Unwritten Law: Save Me, Queen: Somebody to Love (I'm a Queen freak) A Perfect Circle: Passive and Breaking Benjamin: So Cold…. So good. I might be getting my novel published! Life is sweet! All right, shout-out to my homies: Mimi, (cuz I got like twelve reviews from her!) OvEr-dOsE44 (yer name is kick ass! Bless lack school security, I check my mail in school all the time), Alima, Tamara2187, Erika-chan, iluvanime493, (showers can be….misleading, especially when in my perverted hands) and Illusion Dragon, again, (Lady Tomboy, you too, I'll send a muse yer way, I promise!) and that's it. Those are the reviews that made me want to write! So, review again I guess….. I don't have anything funny to say… sorry. Hope you like it! I re-checked some earlier chappies and corrected the horrible mistakes… so check back and see if something you didn't comprehend (am a grammar-freak because I'm a dork) rock on everyone!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom (rules)

Eriol made his way as casually as he could through the halls despite his roiling mind. A fire so deep and scorching burned in his eyes unlike anything ever seen. Servants cowered back as he strode though the halls. Stone-faced he focused on his destination. Even from the other side of the castle he could sense the spells the bastard sorcerer placed around his room. He had reason to be scared. As Eriol came to the winding staircase that led to the man's room, he ascended arms tucked firmly behind his back, hands gripping each other. (AN: hope you get that….) his black cloak flew behind him, looking too much like his mood. A dark ominous cloud. The door seemed to appear before his clouded eyes.

He stopped, knowing the bastard already knew he was here. Eriol had well sent out his magical aura before he'd arrived. He sensed no approaching to the door. So he knocked. May as well humor the bastard. He pulled a rein on his temper momentarily. The door was pulled open with a psychic force. A rush of dark, stinking magic reached Eriol's psychic nose. (AN: it is possible to have a psychic nose, weird huh?) He tried not to retch. The maliciously glittering eyes made him want to stop trying not to retch. "Dunkel." He nodded, remaining civil. Mostly. He couldn't help the slight snarl on the end of his words. "Eriol." The squeaky voice was not welcome. "Have you noticed the weather lately? Not pleasant." Eriol delighted in the slight flicker of what he identified as fear in the man's eyes. "No. I have been in this room since last night." Eriol's eyes narrowed to needle-points.

The fire was back with a black ferocity. (AN: fire is our friend. Feed our friends….) Dunkel tried to remain calm, denying the rumors of the black anger of the Light sorcerer. Ironic, no? Eriol lifted one hand with painstaking slowness enjoying the pre-meditated flinch of the other magic-user. He flicked his hair from his eyes, smirking. "Something wrong? You act so flighty. As if you thought that by hurting someone you would be punished. No, I don't believe in punishment. At least not using it by that term. I'm more of a fan of torture. I enjoy the torturous screams of those being ripped into pieces by either my own hand, or my magic. Then again, you're supposed to be the evil one." He looked to the man, evil smile playing about his seductive lips.

"Could you torture someone Dunkel? Take them apart piece by piece, literally, until they gave in. Well, I don't quit there. Oh no, there are many ways to keep them suffering. For eons if you wanted. But then again, I've only studied the dark magic that deals with Death Gathering for eight or nine years. I'm just the master. I don't use that skill though. Only on those who think they have superior power to my own. Do you know anyone like that Dunkel? Anyone who abuses their power to be slave to all that is evil? I'm trying to think. Oh yes! There is…." He trailed off and shrugged looking purposely into the shivering man's eyes. He smiled and walked back to the door. Over his shoulder he said in a voice dripping ice: "I suppose judgment can only be taken when needed. Oh right! Li has told me the oddest story about black magic. Hmm…I suppose I'll have to use my judgment soon." the door closed on his voice.

In the hall Eriol flicked the hair from his eyes. He sighed and focused on his magical center. He'd almost gone after the man right there. Drawing from his power to its full effect always took a toll on him for awhile. He needed something to calm him and fast or else he could seriously hurt someone with his power levels running this unchecked. He made his way back to his room, regretting even for a moment turning his back on the gathering power in the room behind him.

Sakura ran into the kitchen, tripping and sliding a few feet before landing in a pathetic pile at the feet of Ying-Fah. She pulled the girl up, making Sakura cringe. "Is the prince all right?" she asked. Sakura recovered from her panting fit and asked for water and a meal. In that order. Ying-Fah gave her a critical look that could shrivel anyone, before she ordered water to be brought in a pitcher. Giving Sakura a once-over- from her dust coated face to her grimy outfit from skidding on the floor- she ordered someone to carry the pitcher for her.

Li's eyes seemed to be working better now. 'I need a bath.' Was his first reasonable thought. Then Sakura entered his mind, and she seemed to stick there. His forehead was still warm from her kiss. He wished she would come back, the sun was greatly hurting his eyes. He preferred her warmth to the blazing sun anyways. He tried to remember what had happened to him in the woods. He remembered getting separated from his army. It had been as if one minute they were there, the next gone. He remembered a cardinal…. Maybe it was a cardinal…. A red bird of some kind leading him into the woods. Then…. He cried out as a searing pain sliced thorough his head. The memory was gone from him. He couldn't even remember entering the woods. It was all black. But there was a memory. Something had happened, he just couldn't remember…. He knew he needed to, he just couldn't.

Not right now anyways. Later perhaps. Having settled this with himself, he waited anxiously for his beautiful priestess to return with his water.

Sakura did return, only moments later with a servant in tow carrying a large pitcher of water. The servant left it on the desk and let Sakura handle it from there. She did and soon Li was drinking deeply and feeling ten times better. Although a dull ache was starting in his chest. He lowered his cup and watched Sakura who was avoiding his eyes. She sat fiddling with her hands in her lap at his bedside. "Priestess? Is something wrong?" she seemed to cringe at his formal address. Still avoiding his eyes she asked the question that had been bothering her through the night: "Why?" Li blinked stupidly. "Why what?" he asked. "Why did you come here instead of going to the infirmary?" Sakura elaborated.

Li understood and decided that since he barely understood his sense, he would tell her his feelings on the matter. "I wanted to see you." Now it was her turn to look stupid. "What?" she sputtered. "I wanted to see you. I thought I would die. Somehow I knew I needed to see you again." He waited with baited breath, terrified of the rejection he knew was to come. The last thing he expected was exactly what she did. She threw her arms around him and tucked her head awkwardly into his neck. A flush he was unashamed of spread across his skin.

She was shivering… and... crying? "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. He loved saying that beautiful name. He wished to say it over and over. She hiccupped and slid herself onto the bed, therefore onto Li's lap. Her slim legs were resting at his thighs. Li tried to keep control, but it was getting soooooo difficult. He believed she was unaware of how deeply he wanted her and how thoroughly she affected him. Her arms were like a vice around his chest. "Li, I was so scared! I thought you were going to die! And you thought it too, because you…" she trailed off as the kiss re-entered her mind. Unwillingly her eyes flicked to his lips and she remembered the fire drawn from that kiss. Denying to herself that she wanted more she rambled on.

"Li, I really thought I was going to loose you and….I was so scared. I'm so happy now that you're better." "Sakura….I want to apologize. Did I take advantage of you? I was delirious. I think I kissed you." He seemed withdrawn and ashamed. "Li…." Sakura trailed off, but not before she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Li's hands tightened around her middle. He finally met her eyes and he liked the desire that burned there. Taking a deep breath he realized how far this could go. Just one plunge….. The door was thrown open clanging against the wall loudly. Li growled, frustrated at the perfectly timed interruptions every time. "Li!" Eriol. Li growled again. Eriol sounded earnest, and Sakura was immediately embarrassed at being found straddling the prince's chest and a pinkie's length away from kissing him.

She jumped up and fell to a pile on the floor. Li groaned as he sat up, and gently lifted Sakura into his arms, placing her down carefully. "This better be good." He shot to the serious sorcerer. Sakura, timid and beet red noticed a nervous Tomoyo behind Eriol. Li was watching Eriol intently. He seemed solemn and as if he carried some burden. "Li….it's the king...

He was murdered."

AN2: Yep…. Dun-dun-dun! Sorry, tired. But at least I did it…..hell yeah! Next chappie will start as a sorta flashback, of like right after Eriol visited Dunkel. There's something in-between there. Now then, I love you, and will be writing soon I hope! Sorry this is short…..again. I love you all, and hope you find me good enough to review….no flames you assmunches! K, here you go, the whole reason you read this:

"My mom said she learned how to swim when someone threw her off the side of a boat into a lake. I said mom, they weren't trying to teach you how to swim…"

Here's another:

"Bombs are smarter than high school students. At least bombs can find Afghanistan."

Not that funny today, sorry.

Kurai-Tenshi


	13. Waking Up

A Trapped Sakura:

Chapter Thirteen:

Authoresses Notes: Hiya! I got inspiration! Here it is, back by popular demand! I kinda hope this doesn't end up a novel…I just can't make things like this short from novel size. Oh yeah! I got my first flame! The person didn't even sign it. So I can't tell you a name, but whoever you are, you should really learn proper English before you try to insult me like you did. Sorry this took so long. I deserve all punishment. Handcuff me! (Kinky!)

Disclaimer: Um….bite me….hard…no, seriously, not mine. (But still bite me)

And here we go!-

(SAVE SARAH!)

(Don't ask)

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Flashback to right after Eriol left Dunkel's room

(WARNING! T+E fluff!)

As Eriol made his streaking way down to his chambers he felt the roiling storm inside him coming to the surface. He knew he should check on Li….but he needed relief right now. Maybe a bath or something. He curled and un-curled his fists. Blind to where his feet were taking him, it was merely out of habit.

His door to his room loomed before him and he slammed the door behind him. It was vital he was alone. He was horribly dangerous when this close to the killing edge. Other non-magical males experienced this, but for them it was during battle. Li felt it as well being a minor sorcerer. He had to be for the secret he'd uncovered. This again shadowed Eriol and drove him farther to the edge, so he tried to think of something relaxing.

He let the door at his back hold his weight. "Hiragizawa-sempai?" His closed eyes shot open. He cursed in fluent Chinese. A timid Tomoyo stood gazing up at him. "Get out!" he cried, hoping to get her away before his contained power and fury riled to her.

She tilted her head to one side. "Do you need help Hiragizawa?" she asked beautiful eyes narrowing in suspicion. "By Kami! Get out wench! I can't be around people right now! Especially not you! I don't want to hurt you!" Her eyes widened and she hated her slight blush. Suddenly she knew. She remembered a long time ago Sakura-chan had used her magic for the first time. A few days later Tomoyo had stumbled across her trembling and seemingly livid about something.

She embraced her friend and offered her what comfort she could, hoping it would be enough, and asking no questions. She'd felt needles stabbing her countless times, but she'd held on and almost an hour later Sakura had seemingly woken up. She'd sobbed about the countless cuts Tomoyo had, but the raven-haired girl had lied and said Sakura hadn't done it. This was the magical killing edge. Magic users with powers such as Sakura and Eriol risked a lot when feeling high emotions, in Sakura's case sadness at finding her pet sparrow dead (an archer accidentally shot him down) and for Eriol it was anger.

He might hurt himself if he were alone. Tomoyo threw her broom aside and let it clatter to the floor. She threw herself at Eriol and wrapped slim, strong arms around him. He seemed shocked, but she felt his power recede. "Tomoyo, what are you doing!" he shouted. "I won't let you hurt yourself!" she cried, a tear fresh on her pale cheeks. "Tomoyo, I might hurt you!" he sounded mad, but she knew it was his magic talking not him. "Eriol, just calm down. I won't leave!" "Not until you're better anyways." She added.

He snarled as his white magic blinded him. It was a sweet feeling, being on the edge of control, and this helpless girl before him. Tomoyo braced herself for the needles, a strike, a blast of magic power anything besides what he did. He kissed her. It was a rough, demanding kiss, and she felt herself almost faint as his lips took control of her whole state of being. Even as she let herself kiss him back and as his tongue traced her lips, she felt him calming down. Just before his tongue went any farther, he pulled back.

Leaning into his chest, Tomoyo cried out, hardly realizing she'd done it. "Tomoyo….I'm so sorry!" Eriol cried, pushing her away. Tomoyo was still in a daze. She stumbled slightly as Eriol took off into the hall. She watched still slightly euphoric as the door blasted against the wall. She finally got control of herself and the fire that was so mysterious and now burned in her and picked up her broom, face pale, yet flushed and continued her sweeping.

Eriol ran through the halls, now calmed, but a new power and hunger in him. His heart thumped horribly. He gasped for each breath. He ran until his mind was blank. He realized he was in front of the king's room. An odd noise from within had him on alert. Where were the guards? The ones stationed near Li's door were gone too, he remembered. Had the sentence been lifted? Eriol didn't think so. He pushed the door open slightly peering in.

The king sat, very still in a chair by the fireplace where the fire burned. It was odd for him to be here so late during the day. He should be out fighting. So should Li, but his injury left him free from battle. "Your majesty…?" Eriol questioned. No answer. Eriol dared to go closer. The king was pale. Eriol shook his shoulder. Nothing. Eriol swallowed his fear and noticed the goblet in the king's hand. He knelt and smelt the liquid. Poison. He knew it as Lilac Blue, the most vile and poisonous of all poisons.

Li and himself had built up resistances when they were little. Always prepared, Li was. Eriol sighed, not liking how his day was going. He rushed off to tell Li.

Present

"Stay here!" Li shouted to Sakura over his shoulder as he threw himself from bed. A pain seized his chest and he had a strong spasm as his stomach muscles and ended up doubled over on the bed. A warm hand on his bare shoulder brought him to reality. Sakura. His Cherry Blossom.

He choked back his urge to lie back down and stood sharply, legs tingling like needles. "Li…" Sakura trailed off. "Stay here!" he commanded. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Eriol, how?" he asked, keeping his face its cold mask of indifference. "He was poisoned. I found him about ten minutes ago. He's been dead since last night." Eriol at least seemed moved; Li's emotions and heart were as hard as the wood on his bed he now grasped for support. "Eriol take me there. You-" he pointed to Tomoyo. "Stay with the priestess. I'll come get you later." Both girls were offended at being ordered around. Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

He nodded. "Miss. Daidojii, I thank you for your…help earlier. You probably saved my life." Li pushed past both of them. "But Li-" Sakura cried, slightly reaching out for him. "Stay!" Sakura held back a slight gasp. His eyes were alight with a fire she'd never experienced before. This was the Li that went into battle. Hundreds have died on this man's sword. Sakura felt fear. "You'll be safe here." She recoiled, but listened, something in her muted now. She'd forgotten who he was and his reputation. She'd forgotten that this man had killed her people.

She'd been too busy falling in love with him. She didn't even notice him leave. It was Tomoyo who pulled her to reality. Sakura looked to her friend, slightly hurt and confused.

She noticed the odd glint in Tomoyo's eyes and how swollen her lips were. "Tomoyo…what?" she trialed off, putting two and two together. She smiled, grinned really. Tomoyo had only more reason to flush. "He was on the killing edge Sakura. I couldn't leave him. After all you know about China's sorcerers." Tomoyo looked away unable to meet her friend's eyes. Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo…I didn't say anything." The black-haired girl glared at her, but stood shakily. "So I take it Eriol-kun is the sorcerer of Light?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "And there is a sorcerer of Dark, and together they balance all magical power in a kingdom, or country. Japan's sorcerer of Light and Dark was you. We just combined the two. That's what gives you your power Sakura." Realizing she was rambling Tomoyo stopped talking. "Do you know who the sorcerer of Dark is?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "It could be anyone. Any sorcerer can become those two positions; they just need to do the rite for it. But with you it was inherited. Much better you see." Sakura nodded. "What now?" she asked.

"I don't know Sakura-chan. There's something here. Something we're missing. Something big. Hiragizawa and Li know." "Something tells me right now isn't the best time to ask." She muttered to herself.

"We're what!" Sakura gasped, amazed at Li's statement. "You're coming to the funeral for my father." Li repeated to Sakura. Later that night he had returned, looking worn out and tried. But there was no sadness. "And I will have my acceptance. I suppose I'm the new ruler of China." Sakura pitied Li. It was such a great responsibility. "Li…" she wanted to ask it. What was this big secret? What did he know about Clow? But she couldn't. He looked too tired. Instead she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, startling him. He eyed her through his thick bangs.

For a moment his guard went down and she could see deep into his soul. She saw the turmoil there, and knew she needed to help him. "Sakura….there will come a time….a time very soon. All will be reckoned and all will be revealed. We just need the cards. The key." He sighed, and not bothering to explain himself or his odd rambling, he buried his head in his hands. "Syaoran…I want to help you so badly, but I don't know how." He looked back up to her. "I'm sorry. I'm confusing you, aren't I?" he shook his head, like he was clearing it. "Damn illusions…" he didn't bother to explain his cryptic mutterings.

Sakura eyed him wondering if this could be the right time to say she loved him….

...Maybe not. "Syaoran, let's get some sleep. You're bed is big enough. Lie here tonight. I can sleep elsewhere if it bothers you-" "Stay." She was startled from speech by the intense look in his eyes. "Stay with me Sakura." He whispered, eyes baring his soul to her again. She felt like her heart was melting, but she wrapped her arms around him, and he embraced her tightly, pulling her fully against him. Gently, he slid her legs onto his lap, and then lay down with her practically curled around him.

Her head was curled into his neck, and her breath on his skin made him feel comforted in a way he'd never felt before. In only a short time this girl had gotten into his heart and taken it hostage. Accomplishing something no one had ever done. She'd found the heart in stone. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to lie like this forever. For as soon as he fell asleep, this would end, and he never wanted that. But eventually he did, as he felt Sakura nod off beneath him; he knew he followed soon after.

In the morning Sakura woke up to find Li still curled around her. She sighed, not wanting to move, but she knew she had to. She kissed his cheek gently, which woke him up immediately. He looked down to her, a warm sleepy look in his eyes. Then he kissed her lips. Sakura tried to hold back her shock, but it was hard, as he came for more. This was deep, and exploring. His tongue was careful in her mouth aware of how timid she was.

He introduced her to all new kinds of things and tastes and feelings. Like she'd died and gone to heaven. Eventually she responded, and she enjoyed the deep throaty growl this ensued from Li as she returned his kiss. His hands on her waist tightened, and he tried to pull her closer if possible. He loved the taste of her. So sweet and tangy, and so untried. He gently eased away, and earned a disappointed moan from her. "We have a funeral to go to." He whispered into her ear. Sakura pulled her mind from its haze and realized he was right. "Li, I look like a peasant. I can't go to a king's funeral!" she protested, wiggling her body.

He hated how desperatelyunaware she wasof how she was affecting him. He bit his lower lip, watching hers and liked the look she had. Kissed-swollen, and desperately eager for more. "Get up and go, and I'll show you how I earned my reputation as a devil." Her eyes widened at what he implied, still so innocent, and she got up fast, face pure crimson. "It's the day of your father's funeral, and Li you act like it were a party." She tried to be slightly upset with him, but failed when he slid up behind her on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss on her neck. He whispered into her ear: "Sakura, you have made me strong enough to face anything." (AN: I know, cheesy, but I'm not really original. Sorry!)

Sakura "eep-ed" and resumed her almost now-permanent blush. "I'll find something for you to wear. Shouldn't be too hard. I just wonder how Eriol will find your friend something." He slid out of bed, now business-like. "Sakura." She looked up t him, form her state of previously making the bed. He seemed to be staring out the window at something only he could see. He didn't wait for her response. "I have something very important I must tell you. Not now. But soon. Very soon. First there is a man I must….take care of." And with that, he left, looking like he'd just risen from bed which he had.

AN2: ooooohhhh…..do you hate me? I can't help it! This was meant to be a fluff chapter. There will be a very big twist….and it's coming….dun-dun-dun…..yes, so pay attention, many will be very confused. I guarantee it. My own seal of approval. I'm sort of…..confusing like that. But I have a general idea. I just hope it works….sigh. So review me and ask any questions, now or later. Oh yes!

This chapter is oh so wonderfully dedicated to Do as Infinity, cuz that's all I've been listening to as I write this. And the Pillows. CHECK THEM OUT, THEY KICK ASS!

Love you all soooooo much!

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	14. First Signs of Chaos

A Trapped Sakura

Chapter Fourteen:

AN: I'm sure you'd all like to sink your teeth into me. I know, I know, I'm a veteran reader, so BELIEVE me; I hate authors who never update. But I swear it's all the occasional reviews and wonderful feedback that makes me cry and feel guilty enough to write. That and the fact that you have my slightly neurotic/sex-fiend boyfriend to thank. After reading this, (he lives in Germany now) he express mailed me a pair of his boxers, white, with "UPDATE YOUR FICS, BECAUSE YOU NEVER FINISH WHAT YOU START, YOU WHORE!" scribed on them, so I figured I may as well get my lazy butt to work. Since school started, it's been hard, and after this it may be harder. But I'll work my buttentocks off for all of you! I love you all sooooo much, and I'm so happy you all think I have some grain of talent in a sea of talent so great on this site. So I thank you in the bottom of my heart. And the end is coming. Sadly! But I have a new fic lined up after this one that I think will take the cake in originality. I hope anyways. Oh yeah, and don't sue me kay? Cos you know, I'm a bum and I have nothing to offer but my soul. And the man-thong I'm going to mail back to my German Lover with "LOOK WHO'S THE WHORE NOW!" attached as a note :P

Heart and soul,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sakura whirled around in her kimono as offered by Li. He re-entered the room and stopped upon seeing her. Sakura blushed timidly under his gaze, the only thing coming to her mind his strong lips and the smooth taste he'd given her. It was probably all she'd ever think about for the rest of the day. She shook her head and stuttered if it was okay. Li nodded like a puppet, then pulled himself together and the "General Li" (as she'd taken to calling his colder side) re-emerged. Sakura knew enough by now that this was only a façade he put up to hide any real emotions.

She wondered about it only for a second as Li murmured: "That was my mother's." Sakura sensed there was something she was supposed to say with this admission. Something like this was not easy for him to say, she knew that now after the short time spent with him. She wondered why he'd shared this with her. "I'm honoured to carry on her name." Sakura answered, quietly, not sure if it was the right thing to say. Apparently it was, for Li looked back to her and held out his hand for her to take.

Sakura, still not used to the small gestures of compassion he showed her this morning since their little mouth escapade just a few hours ago, felt the blood rushing to her face again, but she eagerly entwined her fingers in his with an odd feeling of comfort. It seemed to fit so perfectly. She once again felt like all the little things in her and the Chinese new-king matched. He should be her enemy. The small part in her mind that screamed this was loud and demanding, but that kept growing smaller each time she looked deep into his eyes. She still wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

It was an odd ceremony. People gathered around the pyre of the king, who looked even more formidable in death, and in the front stood the prince dressed cleanly and sharply. Sakura and Tomoyo stood off to the side, hidden, but apparent. Eriol stood with them. He was watching everything around Li as he was entered into the graces of royalty. Many of the other nobles and subjects had whispered nasty little rumours upon seeing Tomoyo and Sakura brought in with Li and Eriol, dressed nicely at that, and sitting up front. It was Sakura who felt the disturbance. The chirping was her first sign. She turned slightly and saw perched on one of the high windows of the great hall a cardinal.

Warnings flashed in her mind and she whispered to Tomoyo who, in turn, relayed it to Eriol. Eriol's usual smile disappeared as he dragged his dagger from his belt, eyes narrowed and darting around the large hall as he was so well-trained to do. Tomoyo looked nervous, so she moved closer to Sakura hoping to offer some protection to the small girl. Sakura was watching Li.

His warrior senses told him something was amiss. He kept his eyes forward, using his years of training to his advantage. Then, it happened so fast, Sakura could barely even account for what had happened later.

There was a whistling noise like something cutting through air, and Eriol had grabbed Tomoyo, who had grabbed Sakura and they all tumbled off to the side as Eriol cried: "Li!" Li whipped around and snatched the dagger from mid-air. Eriol released Tomoyo telling her to stay down as shrieks and screams were heard from others' attending the ceremony.

Jumping up, the sorcerer released his magick. A flame-like whip curled from his fingers and shot at the great balcony where a shadowy form took the brunt of the blow. Then Li was calling out his own magick and the dagger, now coated in flame made its way back to the figure. But it embedded itself into the wall, hitting only shadows of perhaps what had once been there. The would-be assassin had vanished.

Eriol turned back to Li as his guards approached. But Li was only concerned with Sakura. He rushed to her side and demanded if she was safe. She nodded, still shaking as he helped her stand. "Thanks to Eriol." She whispered, strength of voice deserting her in her moment of shock. Li nodded and gave Eriol a look that showed his relief of his existence. So little people received that look, but Eriol accepted it with the grace of someone who truly understood the implications of it. Tomoyo cast her eyes towards him, seemingly, and uncomfortably, aware of the fact that his first reaction had been towards her and not his king, to whom he owed his allegiance on pain of death. Then his kiss came to her mind and she focused back onto Sakura.

Chaos surrounded them as the monk on the podium who had been initiating Li attempted to regain order. Nobles were crying out and two or three screams were heard. "Did we send someone after him?" Li asked Eriol, the "General" brimming in his eyes. Eriol motioned to the doors and took notice of the guards he had placed there. They had taken off as soon as the ominous shadow had disappeared, no doubt in search of the figure.

Sakura watched Li as he strode onto the platform, raised his hands over his head and boomed: "Silence!" The hall went deathly still. "Everyone will calmly exit and we will re-admission this occurrence and the proper burning of my father's body in just a few hours once my men have returned to me and informed me of the safety of another gathering." His eyes seemed to meet and pierce through everyone assembled in the hall and more then a few darted from the too-powerful gaze or squirmed under it. If they had doubted the power of their new king they did so no longer. The demonstration of magick and authority was enough to silence his pompous critics.

There were hushed mumbles and whispers as everyone filed out back through the castle. Li moved back to Sakura and Eriol's side. "Eriol, get them out of here." And he strode past. Sakura tried to ignore the pang in her chest at his dismissal, and she forced herself to remember that was the way he was. Then it hit her. He was a king now. No longer a general, but as king to be worshipped, as ordained by the Gods he ruled his people. She suddenly felt a million miles away from him, and at the pace he was pacing away from them without an acknowledgement towards her made her wonder how long that was going to remain figurative.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Please Sakura-chan; cheer up, Li-sama is just preoccupied." Tomoyo attempted to comfort her when they were back in Li's room. "Tomoyo…I'm in love with him. I'm in love with the man that destroyed my people; I'm in love with my should-be enemy. And just the thought of him being any of those things, him accepting responsibility as he did today, only serves to remind me that this won't work out. It's impossible." Tomoyo sucked in a breath through her pursed lips.

"All right Saku-chan, I'm sick of this!" Sakura's submissive eyes which had watched the sheets beneath her so intensely moved to a furious Tomoyo in surprise at her passionate outburst.

"You're in love with him? Then tell him! Don't let him get away from you! When he comes back here, when you see him again, let him know you're in love with him! Let him know you want to spend the rest of your life by his side! And let him know that you're strong enough to take the responsibility that comes along with being his wife! You're both _baka_! You don't see what's right in front of you!" Tomoyo's emblazoned eyes cooled slightly when she finished and after she saw Sakura's shock.

It was her turn to watch the sheets. "Sorry, it's just…you can't get anything, or get anywhere unless you speak up. You can only loose him if you allow yourself to." "And you are now a hypocrite Tomoyo-chan?" The raven-haired girl's eyes sharply focused on Sakura. "What are you saying?" Her voice was edgy. Sakura giggled. "Don't ask me, ask Eriol." She winked at Tomoyo's blush. Every time that bastard sorcerer's name was mentioned she flared up! Why!

"You'll pay for that Saku-chan!" Tomoyo cried and lunged at the girl, fingers deftly finding every spot that made her shriek in laughter. They continued on like this until they both fell onto the bed exhausted. "Tomoyo-chan, as long as I have you I can do anything. I realise what faces me now is rebuilding my country, and helping Li-sama rule his own. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but if I have you and Syaoran-sama and Eriol-sama I think I can do it."

Her face hardened in determination and Tomoyo allowed herself momentary awe of her life-long friend. Such strength was in this small woman, who only a few short months ago, had been so docile and timid! "No, I can do it and I will. But I suppose I have to inform him he's going to spend the rest of his life with me, nya?" They burst into laughter.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"She knows something Li. I think she's waking up bit by bit. The cardinal is an obvious sign of the crack in everything." Li cast his eyes to Eriol. He perched atop his royal war-horse majestically next to an intimidating Eriol, if not for his steed, but for the way he carried himself and the matching of the jet-black beast to darkness-envied master. Li absorbed his words.

Sakura. He wanted to say her name aloud, but feared breaking the spell his heart was under at the moment. "What should we do Li? You've been trying to break her spell for too-long. If we wait any longer this will become permanent. Then the Cards will never re-awaken and we will all be trapped forever. _He _will win." Li's eyes darted to Eriol, who, like him, kept his intense gaze on the line of trees just in the distance. They watched their men ransack the forest looking for any sign of the assassin.

"I've fallen in love with her Eriol. I know we were sent to do this because we share some of the Clow, and were ordered to redeem it from her, but now…" he trailed off. Surprisingly, Eriol did not reprimand him as he expected.

"Li, you have too long guarded that block of ice you call a heart. And I have given mine away as well. It seems the two were a do-in for us both." Li turned to look at him, not sure if he was hearing correctly. Tomoyo had managed to subdue the infamous play-boy Eriol Hirigizawa? Then again, he could see why. She was rather beautiful, seemed a little too-intelligent and dealt with Eriol's mischievous ways rather well. In fact, because they were such opposites, they seemed to pair. And yet, as he thought, he and Sakura were rather different as well.

She was shy and innocent, he was bold and fierce, she was sweet and kind, he cruel and uncompassionate. She was everything he wanted to be. But that wasn't why he'd fallen in love with her. It also wasn't the pretty bordering on beauty that she possessed, although that helped. There was something more about her, something that struck some odd place in his chest, and even soul, that he had never felt stricken before. Like whenever she was near this odd string in him was plucked.

He had felt it the first moment he had swept her into his arms on the battlefield. Then his thoughts and eyes darkened. Could she, would she, ever forgive his partaking in that? He had killed none, and made sure none of his men had done so either, no rapes had taken place, very few robberies, but the army and family had, supposedly, been slaughtered. His father and his father's army had killed her family.

He had never felt guilty for any of the blood on his hands, or the hands of those he controlled, but now, for the first time in his life, he wished with all his soul he could take it all back. "Go back to her Li. I've got this under control." Li almost started; he had forgotten Eriol was at his side. The darker man wasn't looking at him, but his face seemed to hold that all-powerful knowing look he demonstrated whenever he said something too-insightful about Li.

"Stop doing that you bastard." He said a sigh in his voice. Eriol smirked. "Never." "You know, the little fire-fox is waiting on you as well." Li called over his shoulder as he wheeled his powerful mount around and headed back towards his castle and the love of his life. Eriol's laughter followed him there.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(WARNING! LEMON! ALL THOSE WHO DON'T WISH TO READ….WELL…DON'T!)

Sakura jumped when the knock sounded on the door. Li. She felt it resolutely. Tomoyo's earlier words echoed through her mind. Her face flushed involuntarily. "Come in!" she called. Her voice sounded high-pitched and nervous. Tomoyo had left just a few minutes prior, saying she needed to clean up Eriol's room a bit, but when Sakura had coyly suggested that she was just waiting for him to come back and dirty it up, she had flushed and swatted her indignantly.

Li seemed drawn and anxious. His face was a cold wall as usual, but Sakura was proud to say she saw right through it. He walked to her side, paces even, yet rushed. He stopped with his legs pressing against the edge of the bed and stared down at her. His gaze didn't intimidate her as it did others'. She kept his and suddenly launched herself into his arms. "Syaoran, I was so terrified!"

Then tears slipped through closed eyes and stuck to long, sooty eyelashes. He smiled and sat down, oddly pulling her onto his lap. She clung to him tightly, the nightgown she had changed into riding up slightly. The simple slip was ever-so-slightly revealing and yet, she had worn it, for once, so that he would notice it. This new odd feeling of self-awareness had frightened her slightly, but she had the vaguest feeling she would soon understand fully the odd burning in the pit of her stomach and lower when she thought of Li's sweet kiss.

He held her tightly, and of course she was completely unaware of how aware of her he was. He was trying very hard not to begin ravishing her mouth in the same way he wanted to ravish her body, but that damned night-gown made it very, _very_ hard (AN: No pun intended ;) ).

"I love you."

Sakura gasped and Li pulled back to gaze into her eyes. They had both spoken when they had felt the time was right, and as a result the words had been whispered from both pairs of lips. Sakura looked bewildered, Li awed. For once his façade dropped for longer then a few moments and Sakura treasured it. "You do?" Again, synchronised. Then Li smiled and Sakura laughed. "Before we-" she started, but her words were cut off as Li's still-smiling lips pressed to hers' indignantly, this time the kiss filled with something more demanding then just a gentle sweetness.

Sakura was slightly taken-aback, but when Li's tongue traced her lips she gasped and he took this as an invitation. She wasn't aware his tongue was in her mouth until his hands slipped around her waist and pulled her even tighter against him. She tried responding back, timidly, her own tongue venturing out. Another growl, much like the one from earlier that morning met her lips and she smiled against his lips.

She felt his hands moving up her sides and almost giggled, but held it back. The heat radiating from his hands scorched her skin under the flimsy gown. His hands curled into the fabric. "This is in the way…" he growled, breaking the kiss. Sakura's mind was fogged, but she was aware of where this was going.

"Syaoran…will you marry me?"

She had shocked and awed him once again. His eyes met hers' in disbelief. He watched her for a moment, then his face changed. "Of course Sakura, I thought you'd never ask." And Sakura squealed and pelted his face with kisses. Li laughed, perhaps the first true laugh in such a long time, and grabbed hold of her around the waist, moving her from his lap to underneath him on the bed.

Sakura was smiling and crying at once, the tears barely formed from just moments ago now dripping down her face. Li kissed them away and ran his hands through her hair. "If I couldn't be near you for the rest of my life, I don't know what I'd do." He whispered and Sakura flushed. Her heart was thumping madly. The odd ache in her was getting stronger and stronger. His hands were moving up her again, and his lips moved to her neck. She gasped and craned her neck up so he could get better access.

She didn't know when she lost the night-gown but it happened at some point and then her hands were fumbling with the tight buttons on Li's jacket until it came off and his chest was open to her. He was staring down at her and her up at him. "You're so beautiful." His words were so sentimental and soulful she felt herself falling in love with him all over again. And she un-tensed slightly.

Her virginal shyness had acted up as his kisses moved to her collarbone and he bit his way along it, but soon she was too wrapped up in kissing his shoulders as he moved lower and lower. Finally he did something she didn't know was possible. His lips touched the top of her breast and lowered. She cried out when he took it into his mouth, but she was soon overcome with passion and her nails dug into his back.

Then her hands were fumbling with the bottoms. He had to help her slip them off and they were rather awkward for a moment before they came off and Sakura viewed him for the first time. Her eyes widened in fear for a moment before he whispered softly in her ear. His kisses soon calmed her down.

Until a finger slipped inside her. Then her eyes flew open in pain and she cried out. His other hand stroked her hair and he kissed her softly. Soon she moaned, and then another finger, then another and finally there was almost no pain. He positioned himself over her and asked huskily if she were ready. She bit her lip, but looked up to him with loving and trusting eyes.

He slid inside her ever-so-gently. She knew pain again, but only for a moment, then he moved in a bit deeper, and there was more pain, until he pushed inside of her all the way. She screamed. Li covered her mouth with his own and waited for her to adjust to him.

Soon she acknowledged the pain had turned to pleasure and she moaned to let him know. He pulled out, then in again. He had never felt such euphoria in his life. He knew, after this, he could have no other, for he would always be thinking about her.

Soon his patterns were shared between the two and they moved as one, until Sakura screamed and her back arched high above the sheets and her legs tightened around his waist. Li came with her, and as both slowly rode the waves of passion down from space and back to the bed they clung to each other in, Li acknowledged that he was finally, truly, happy.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

The sun woke her the next morning. As her eyes blinked open slowly, she stretched slightly, arms rising above her before the feeling of the sheets sliding over her bare skin brought back memories of the previous night. She turned tomato-red and looked to her side. Li was awake and watching her.

"Good morning." He whispered. "Good morning." She whispered back. It felt like if they spoke any louder their voice could break the wonderful peace that coated them. His arms rested on her side, hidden underneath the sheets. "Should we get married today?" he asked her, voice still low and quiet. Sakura shrugged. "When ever is fine with me." he kissed her softly.

"Maybe tomorrow. Today, let's rest. I haven't slept-in in forever." Sakura giggled. "_Daisuke_, Li-chan." He smiled and Sakura locked it away in her memory. "_Daisuke _Sakura-chan." And they fell back asleep, each tucked into the other.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Eriol Hirigizawa snuck back into his room at dawn. Tomoyo was waiting for him. He jumped when she called his name softly. She was sitting on his bed, curled on her side. He sat down next to her. "Tomoyo-san, were you waiting for me?" he asked a tender note in his voice. Unconsciously he ran a hand through silk-resembling hair.

"No! You self-centred prick!" she was obviously lying. "Are you mad at me again?" he tried to sound exasperated, but her enticing dark eyes glaring up at him distracted him. She was far too beautiful for her own good. She "harrumph-ed" in answer. He smiled warmly.

"Will you feel better if I told you you're all I think about?" This shocked her. Then she flushed and punched him lightly in the stomach. "Stop messing with me jerk!" she yelled at him. He sighed, seemingly exasperated.

"Will you stop punching me if I ask you to marry me?" he asked.

She made to punch him again, but his hand, still tangled in her hair, caught her hand and held it. Her eyes flew to his and they widened in surprise when she saw he was serious. "_N-Nani_?" she gasped.

"Marry me Tomo-chan." He whispered.

Then he leaned over her and laid a quick kiss on her lips. He loved her taste. "_Hai_." she whispered, eyes closed in contentment. He grinned. "You've just made me the happiest man alive." And he kissed her again, this time gently and in a long, drawn-out fashion. "_Iie_, more like the luckiest." She giggled, sitting up and hugging him tightly. As the sun rose, Eriol eyed it and thought only one thing: '_It's a new day_.'

TBC!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborerborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN2: Holy crud. That took forever. Sorry it's so short. But…I love you all so dearly. And I guess hope I get more underwear in the mail so I update faster (Derrick, not that I'm telling you to you German-Freak). Whew. So I deserved to be lynched, or stoned or spat on for taking soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. It's just, my writing matured so much from when I started writing this, and I felt like to finish it I would need to go back and revise it all, but now I just want to get something up for everyone. So yeah, when I started this I did not plan the lemon. It just came. It'll be my first girl/guy lemon. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry if it sucks, is basically what I'm saying. I'm really self-conscious about it, so if you're going to review me, about _that_ in particular, don't flame me, please understand, it's the first I've written and posted. Cut me some slack, I'm begging you. Wow. I really suck for not updating. Really suck. I promise I won't let it go this long next time. I think there are only one or two more chapters in this anyways. We're winding down to the big secret! Dun-dun-dun!

This chapter goes out to: Sensei-sama. You've done so much to support me! And you've been so understanding that I've been an evil dictator and not updated in so long! Thank you eternally! I love you, dearly, not queerly. ;)

AND…..

To everyone else reading this. You are my inspiration, and I mean this with me soul. I only wish it were easier for me to show you how moved I am by you all. (Reviewers, readers, anybody who looks at this really) This has been a loooong project (mainly due to some little happenings called LIFE) and when it's finished I only hope it's more a beginning then an ending.

Love, peace, hope, and freedom to live,

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom ;)


End file.
